Take Care
by audrey23
Summary: Klaus is guardian to his sick little brother Henrik. Just as their lives are beginning to settle down, Henrik's long time nurse is replaced by none other than Caroline Forbes. Klaus is annoyed, positive the perky blonde won't be a good fit for them. He quickly learns though that there is more to her then meets the eye, and she may just provide them with what they need most.
1. Prologue

Klaus stared at a slightly pale Henrik as his nurse checked him over one more time before she would give them the clear to leave for the day. Klaus for one was more then happy to be finished with yet another round of needles and medication and almost daily trips to the hospital. It wasn't that Klaus was so much happy for himself but he was hoping for some normalcy back into his little brother's routine and was sure that he too wouldn't miss the Hospital much either. It had been a rough few months to say the least.

"Okay bud, looks like you're all good to go." Klaus was pulled out of his thoughts as the nurse straightened up and turned to mark a few things on his brother's chart.

"Yes!" Henrik exclaimed jumping up too quickly from the bed.

Klaus rushed forward to grab him but nurse Lexi was on it right away.

"Whoa, slow down there champ, " she said turning and pushing him gently back onto the bed, much to Henrik's displeasure. Klaus breathe a sigh of relief. Henrik was too fragile to be jumping around so soon after treatment.

"Ugh, I hate slowing down! Everyone is always telling me to slow down." Klaus couldn't help but smile at his little brother. When Klaus had been growing up amongst his four other siblings he had always longed for a little more attention from his parents. All of them had, going out of their way to get their parents interest in whatever way they knew how.

Since his mother had passed away a little over a year ago, leaving a 9 year old and sick Henrik without a parent all the attention was on him. Klaus would admit he could really use a little less. Considering all his medical troubles his four older siblings had become slightly overbearing. It was rare they gave the kid a moment alone save for when he was asleep.

Lexi let out a chuckle. "Well if it makes you feel any better, this will probably be the last time you have to hear it from me."

"Well be back in two weeks. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to say it then." Klaus replied for Henrik, starting to gather their things up.

"That chore will fall to someone else then. I'm switching departments. You'll have my replacement as the new person to boss you around."

Klaus' easy smile fell from his face instantly.

"Where are you going?" He asked gruffly, trying not to let a hint of anxiety seep into his tone. Klaus had been in enough hospitals with Henrik to know that a great nurse like Lexi was not as easy to find, as one would imagine.

There was always something. Either they didn't like children or they didn't communicate well with Klaus or his siblings or they were on a strange schedule, which left them too tired to do their job thoroughly. Klaus knew it didn't help that between the four siblings they didn't make the nurse's job any easier so it was a blessing when Stefan's girlfriend Lexi had become Henrik's nurse over the last year.

Klaus had Stefan pull a few strings so that it had worked out that way but had yet to regret it. She had been exactly who they needed. She knew them already so she knew the situation and the way they were from the get go, plus Henrik adored her.

Now she was just going to be one more person Henrik would have to see leave his life. His brother had had enough of that to last a lifetime. Could nothing go right?

"Just upstairs to work with the obstetricians," she replied nonchalantly.

"Why the change? Sick of us Mikaelson's already?" he asked winking at Henrik. _That's right, keep calm, you can fix this._

Lexi snorted, "All except Henrik here." She replied smiling down at him. " No," she looked back at Klaus, "A nurse in the other department's schedule is conflicting too much with her personal life so she asked for a transfer. I owed her a favor and volunteered."

"And they can't get someone else to do it? Why should you have to mess up your routine," _and mine _he added silently, "so someone else can have nights off with their boyfriend?"

"Like I said, I owe her a favor and it's not like that Klaus." She said catching the look on his face. "Honestly, I wouldn't leave if I didn't think she would do a great job. Henrik is in good hands with her."

"Well with me as his doctor of course he is."

Klaus turned his head to see his friend Stefan walking through the door of their room straight towards Henrik.

"Stefan!" Henrik exclaimed excited, sitting up slower this time to slap hands.

"Hey, rock star what's going on?" Stefan high fived him while Klaus continued internally seething at this so-called replacement he was sure would mess up the little bit of security they had found through Lexi and Stefan.

"Stefan what do know about this new nurse?" Klaus snipped annoyed.

A knowing look passed between Stefan and Lexi before he turned back to Klaus, adopting a serious face.

"She's great; Very professional for her age and lots of energy to handle you Mikaelson's."

"So she's a toddler who needed to switch departments because she couldn't handle the demands of the job she was assigned, is what you're telling me?" Klaus asked unimpressed.

"I would hardly consider mid- twenties a toddler," Lexi interrupted, "Seriously be nice. She's a saint."

"Hmph, and does Mother Theresa have a name?"

"Yes. It's Caroline Forbes."

**So what did you think?**


	2. Paging Nurse Caroline

**Okay this is the re-uploaded version. After the third reviewer said they didn't like the POV change I decided to re-upload. I'm sorry if this causes any confusion.**

**Bewildered, surprised, flabbergasted? Just a few words to try and describe what I felt after seeing the reactions to the first chapter! You guys are amazing and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome (as is shameless flattery). **

Caroline Forbes had worked midnights in the maternity ward of the hospital for a year now and she had learned to be able to tell within the first hour of walking in what her night was going to be like.

There were nights when she would walk into the waiting room and see almost as many expectant mothers as there were seats. Those nights she could tell would be busy. There were nights she saw huge smiles and families gathered waiting to hear the tell tale cries from inside the delivery room door and those were usually easy and happy. There were the nights where the cries never came and there was silence from within the delivery room. They weren't as common but they tended to stick with her more than the happy nights.

Caroline loved her job and she found valuable lessons even in the bad nights but it was nights like this that were her absolute favorite. She was good at her job. She didn't need 3 consecutive staff member of the month awards to know that. At twenty-five she was already being looked at as a candidate for promotion. It was for this reason that Caroline would usually be on call in the delivery room.

She was great at calming down new mothers and dealing with worried husbands. The doctors liked her fast pace and that she knew what she was talking about. Because of her nights in the delivery room, Caroline didn't get to spend as much time with the actual babies as she would like. Oftentimes she did the first onceover before returning them to their mothers or she wheeled them into the nursery with the other babies and handed them off to whatever nurse was already there.

Tonight though Caroline got to be in the nursery and to say she was giddy would be an understatement. Caroline loved the nursery. She got to spend the whole night among new little babies with their fresh baby scent and wide-eyed expressions. It was a welcome change from the hectic atmosphere of the delivery room.

Nurseries weren't as common in hospitals as they had once been. Nowadays most newborns were kept with their mothers. It was preferred, but sometimes there were extenuating circumstances and the babies ended up here in the care of the nurses.

It was her last night in this department and she was going to miss it. Most of her coworkers assumed that Caroline was either bored or annoyed with having to work the night shifts, hence the change. She didn't try to dissuade this opinion. Whenever they asked about her sudden request for transfer, she simply said she didn't want to work midnights anymore. Few people knew the real reason Caroline was switching departments and she was happy to keep it that way. She didn't need anyone prying into her business or giving her sympathetic glances as she walked down the halls. Yes, this was better.

Making her way through the rows of basinets as she continued the feedings, Caroline came to the incubator of her number one girl.

Abigail Shay Bennett was lying on the far side of the nursery with the other preemie babies. Born almost two months early she was being kept in there for observation while her body continued to grow.

The doctors had their doubts about how she would develop. They kept telling her mother facts and statistics about chances and development, but Caroline wasn't worried. If Abby was anything like her mother that meant she was one tough girl and Caroline had a good feeling about her. She would be fine. She had magic to her.

"How's my fav girl doing tonight?" Caroline whispered to her through the holes in the side of the incubator, "I heard you've been eating really well the last two days."

Caroline continued to talk to the little girl softly as she prepared her milk in the tiny syringe like tool meant for feeding the babies not yet ready for a bottle.

"Your mama is going to be so proud to hear about all the weight your putting on." She whispered as she began feeding Abby.

"Yeah, if only her mama could lose some weight."

Caroline almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice behind her. Taking the milk away from Abby and whipping around, Caroline found her mother by the door.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting Bonnie."

Moving slowly into the room, Bonnie gave Caroline a small smile. "I wanted to see my girl."

Caroline rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed. "Okay but just for a minute. You're supposed to be asleep and you are seriously cutting into my bonding time with my goddaughter here."

"Thanks Care," Bonnie said taking a seat next to the incubator. Caroline showed her how to do the feeding properly and went to move on to another baby.

Maybe it's weird but Caroline can't help but be super proud of how Bonnie handles the feeding. A lot of parents who try to feed their preemie babies end up scared of messing something up or too nervous to do it right. Bonnie is the picture of calm. She's a very spiritual person and seems to let her instincts guide her.

Caroline was relieved too. Bonnie had had a difficult pregnancy, leading to Abby's early and sudden birth. It didn't help that Bonnie had little family and after 7 months was still remaining silent on whom the father of her little girl was despite Caroline's constant probing.

Caroline was doing her best not to pry into the life of her best friend but the small town girl in her couldn't help but be both completely baffled by the whole situation and a little angry with Bonnie for handling things the way she did. If the situations were reversed, Caroline would never hide anything from her and if she ever ended up pregnant, not only would the father know, but he would also be supporting her in some way. It took two to make a baby, why should Bonnie have to go through it alone while some guy remained blissfully ignorant?

For now though Caroline would play nice and let Bonnie do as she pleased without a peep from her. Staring at the mother and daughter bonding moment a few feet away Caroline realized Bonnie would have enough to worry about in the coming weeks without her nagging. Right now Caroline would do everything in her power to help Bonnie and Abby. There would be plenty of time for nagging later.

XXX

It's a quick six hours later, when Caroline was on her way out of the department. Bonnie was back in her bed, Abby as well as the other babies are safe and sound and Caroline had officially finished her last night in the maternity ward without any major disasters.

As she walked out of the locker room in a change of clothes she sees an excited Lexi hanging out at the front desk, no doubt filling out transfer papers and catching up on all the good gossip from the receptionist.

"Hey Girl," she calls looking up smiling and handing Caroline a Grande Starbucks coffee.

"Hey thank you, you're a life saver. I don't think I could make it through the morning without this and I'm sorry but vending machine coffee is just not the same" _It will be awhile before I go to bed. _She thinks to herself.

"No problem. I can't wait for us to switch up our drink runs." She said smiling. Lexi and Caroline had a routine. Lexi brought her coffee in the morning as Caroline left work and she brought Lexi tea at night when she was heading home for dinner. It would be weird to think they would be switching times. Caroline still couldn't get over being on a regular 9 to 5 shift from now on.

That reminds her.

"Hey how's Stefan about this whole switch?" Caroline asked. Lexi was doing her a huge favor and the last thing she wanted was to cause any problems in her relationship.

"Are you kidding me? After having to deal with his crazy hours all these years, between schools, interning, etc. He has no opinion on the matter. Plus he works some nights to," She says waving it off.

"Okay, I just-"

"Stop," she says holding up her hands in front of her, "You do not get to feel guilty about this. I'm happy to do it. It'll be nice to spend some time with some cute babies and anxious mothers. Honestly I'm more worried about you being able to handle sick kids."

"I think I can handle it. Plus you have pretty selected patients and you've briefed me on a lot of stuff already. I'll be fine."

"Oh it's not the patients so much as it is the families of the patients. They're the real challenge. Don't worry I've been singing your praises all week. You'll have me replaced and they'll forget all about me in no time," She said pretending to pout.

"No one could ever forget you, okay?" Caroline said stroking her pretend hurt ego, "I have to go but thanks for the coffee. You're a rock star!"

"Don't I know it?" she calls behind Caroline as she walked away.

Caroline walked over to the elevator and pressed the button headed downstairs. As she stepped back to wait for it, she momentarily closed her eyes. _It's been a long couple of days and I'm in need of a good nap._ She hears the doors ping, but ignores it for a moment, overcome by sleepiness. As she opens her eyes reluctantly, she quickly realizes she's a second too late. The doors have already opened and Caroline found herself running smack into the chest of the man rushing off of it.

"Ooff sorry." she says stumbling back to apologize and almost tripping over her own two feet in the process.

"Watch yourself sweetheart." The British voice replied, grabbing Caroline's arms to steady her.

Caroline had to catch her breath as she looked up at the face of the guy she had just bumped into. He was gorgeous and she automatically felt her cheeks go red. _Could you be a bigger klutz Forbes? _She notices as he lets go of her arms that there's no ring on his hand. _He must just be a visitor. He doesn't look worried enough to be an expectant father._

Just as Caroline was about to make a motion to say something flirty in response he continues, "There are people running around here. You could hurt someone." His tone is gruff and scolding and she can't help but be offended.

Before Caroline can even reply how yes she does know that, he is already walking off.

"Ugh rude much?" she muttered disillusioned as she stepped into the elevator. _What a jerk! _

Caroline leaned back against the elevator wall and smiled at herself-shaking her head. She had a thing for accents. It was her weakness. As rude as he was she found she had to make a conscious effort to ignore the way his large hands had cradled her arms as he held her steady or how cute he had been, or how his accent had made him all the more sexy.

The elevator landed on the sixth floor and this time she made sure to check before stepping out. After all this time it's become easier to ignore the somber tones on the floor. Caroline found she was able to shift swiftly from bottle-feeding nurse to blushing girl to somber faced adult as she walked down the hall to a familiar room.

It's amazing how turning into the room at the end of the hall made her feel just like a little kid again. After all this time she still can't ignore the tubes and wires connected to the man lying on the bed. Caroline was here everyday and everyday she found she had to catch herself from crying before she walked right in. _He seems so much smaller then I remember him. If_ there's one thing this disease has done, it has made him look smaller. Some days she can get away with staring for a while before being noticed. Not today though.

Looking up, he notices her and smiles, "There's my favorite nurse."

Caroline smiles back, "Hi Daddy."


	3. Like Pulling Teeth

**Hello wonderful readers! I have yet to pick my jaw up off the floor after seeing all the responses to last chapter so thank you for the very sore mouth. It was totally worth it to get all your reviews/follows/favorites. I hope you like this chapter too, anyway let me know what you think.**

Klaus leaned on the rail of the back porch at his family's home in the wealthy Chicago suburb watching Henrik and Kol have a water gun fight in and around their pool. Klaus spent a good chunk of time annoyed at Kol for his lack of responsibility and childish behavior but he couldn't help but admit in moments like this he would be lost without him.

When it came to bringing Henrik to school, the doctors or making lunches, any of them could do it in their sleep. But careless fun like this was something only Kol could give Henrik. It was a joy to see him smiling so much as he attacked Kol with turrets of water while Kol made attempts to get out of his line of attack.

"He looks happy," his sister remarked coming up beside him to hand him a glass of water.

"Yes he does." Klaus replied, not turning his head as Rebekah leaned next to him.

"I should probably call him in to work on his schoolwork. He's already so behind."

"Leave him. It's good he gets a few days like this before it's back to dressing gowns and sterile rooms."

"Okay," Rebekah said softly.

The Mikaelson siblings rarely agreed on anything but one thing they never disagreed on was Henrik's well being. It was first priority for all of them. When Henrik was happy they were happy.

"What time is his appointment tomorrow?" Rebekah asked after a moment of silence

"Ten o'clock."

"Do you want me to take him? I don't have class until eleven thirty."

Klaus shook his head, "you know how these things are. They say ten and then you end up waiting for three hours. I already cleared my morning. So long as you can watch him after two when I drop him off, that's fine."

"Alright. Has Stefan said anything else to you about the new nurse?"

Klaus jaw clenched at the thought. "No he's been extremely tight lipped. Apparently she used to work in the maternity ward. I went to try and find something out about her last week but Lexi was smack in the middle of reception when I got there."

Rebekah laughed, "Please tell me she didn't spot you."

"Of course she did." He replied ruefully, a smirk coming to his face at the memory, "She kicked me out immediately and basically barred me from the floor. I haven't found out anything since."

He would have been more stealth. Stefan had let slip that this new nurse and Lexi had a routine of delivering coffee to one another at the beginning and end of their respective shifts. He had a small window of time where he knew Lexi would be delivering her coffee to this new nurse. As soon as he'd heard he'd rushed upstairs to see if he could catch a glimpse of the mysterious woman he was going to have to deal with for who knew how long.

He would have caught her too had it not been for the leggy blonde who almost toppled him over walking into the elevator. Looking back he had been a little harsh towards her but she had been far too distracting with her soft blonde curls and long legs. He hadn't missed how she had bit her pretty pink lip when she got flustered. There was also the fact she hadn't been watching where she was going.

Rebekah just continued to laugh, pulling him out of the memory, and shook her head. "I'm going to miss her being with us all the time. Henrik will too."

"I highly doubt this new one will be suitable for us. I hear she's very much the girl next-door type. Wholesome, all American, very by the book. Follows protocol down to the letter."

"Definitely not our style," Kol added coming up the porch steps behind them.

"No it certainly isn't. We need someone who can understand our situation and be competent at her job. A former cheerleader doesn't sound like our type."

"Unless were talking about mine," Kol said winking.

"Kol you leave that girl alone," Rebekah scolded, "Were going to have enough problems as it is without you trying to sleep with her."

"You're no fun sister."

Klaus didn't mention that the only way he found out all he knew about her was because a nurse he occasionally fooled around with had told him. If Rebekah knew he had slept with a nurse at the hospital she would have castrated him in his sleep, but Klaus figured what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. It wasn't as if either of them was interested in anything serious. It was just something to do while she needed an energy boost on a break and he needed to release some pent up frustration. There were no strings attached and that was how he liked it. She was nothing more then a means to an end.

XXX

The next day Klaus sat next to Henrik in the backseat of the car they were taking to the hospital. Klaus checked his email while Henrik listened to his iPod. The ride was mostly silent. Klaus finished his emails and looked over at his little brother staring out the window.

The trips to the hospital were so routine that they didn't even faze him. He was only ten. He should be in school or out playing. Henrik's condition had made a lot of regular activities Klaus himself had enjoyed as a child impossible, but still anything was better than waiting rooms and more doctors. All he wanted was for his brother to have a great life. So far it had been a challenge.

When Henrik had been born, with such an age gap between him and his siblings, his brothers had promised each other that no matter what the circumstances (and they had been pretty bleak back then too), Henrik would have it better than them. They would protect him from their ass hole of a father, from anyone. But with his illness and their mother's death, Klaus had to wonder if they had actually kept that promise. Sure they all did the best they could but what did you do when the fates were never on your side.

Henrik rarely complained of course. He was tougher than any of them, but it took more than a physical toll on him sometimes and Klaus didn't know how to make it better. He had a hard time with kids his own age. There was the accent to begin with, which wasn't a big deal but throw it in with the physical activities he couldn't partake in, the time he spent out of school, and the questions about the big scar on his chest he didn't want to answer, making friends his own age had been a challenge.

The Mikaelson clan wasn't all that affectionate with each other but with Henrik they made an exception. Klaus took off his seatbelt and slid next to him. With the iPod on, he didn't even notice until Klaus wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling the boy against his chest.

"You're acting like Beckah." Henrik murmured against his brother's chest.

Klaus smirked, "I either do this here or in the waiting room."

Klaus didn't need to look down to know Henrik was rolling his eyes, "I'll be fine Nik, that's what you always tell me."

"Of course you will be mate. I just want a hug is all."

"You seem tense. You should relax."

"Now you sound like Kol," Klaus said smirking.

"Yeah he always says stuff like that. Are you worried because Lexis gone?"

He was caught off guard by the boy's perceptiveness. After his first blow up the day he found out with Lexi and Stefan, he and his siblings had tried to be careful about what they said around him but apparently not careful enough. More disturbing then his observation were his choice of words. The last thing he needed was to feel another person had abandoned him.

"Lexis not gone," he said affirmatively. "We'll always have her and Stefan as friends. She just isn't your nurse anymore. That does not mean she is no longer a part of your life."

"I know that. She said the new nurse is really nice."

"Really?" Klaus said feigning interest; happy Henrik couldn't see his face while pressed against his chest.

"Yeah. She said her and I would get along."

"Hmm. Well you should probably wait to meet her before you make any plans to be friends with her" _and Lexi shouldn't be promising you stuff like that_ he added silently.

Klaus was about to start a lecture on getting too close to her when the driver interrupted him.

"Is the front door where you'd like to be dropped off Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Yes Dean, that's fine," he responded.

They pulled up to the automatic entrance of the hospital and Henrik jumped right out like it was no big deal that they spent their Monday mornings in hospital rooms. Klaus stepped out and looked up with a sense of dread.

"Come on Henrik, let's get this over with."

XXX

Caroline had been having a stellar transition into the pediatric ward. Her patients were great, the pediatricians were a lot of fun to work with and there was a ton of energy within the department. Most of the patients Caroline looked after were ill but not in any sort of life threatening way which made her job a lot easier. Seeing children sick was hard enough. With everything else she had going on in regards to death, she wasn't sure how much she would be able to handle.

Caroline grabbed a chart from behind her desk to prepare for her first patient that morning, Henrik Mikaelson. Caroline knew who he was because Lexi had already told her a little bit about him. Lexi and Stefan were friends with his family and so they had already given her some information, though she could tell they had been reluctant to divulge too much being bound by confidentiality laws and all. In a situation where you knew people outside of work it was hard to judge where the line had to be drawn in terms of what you could reveal and what you couldn't.

She knew Henrik's medical condition from his file and she knew because of the nature of his illness that he had been in and out of the hospital for years since moving to Chicago when he was five.

Other than that, Lexi's basic warning had been about the family.

"They're very close and they all like to be involved in each others lives. You might end up having to tell the slightest development about Henrik to all four of them, four different times."

"But only one is listed as guardian" Caroline protested.

She had noticed that his mother was listed as deceased but his father wasn't. Niklaus Mikaelson was listed as his legal guardian and official contact, with the other siblings listed as contacts after him. Caroline couldn't help but wonder where the father was but Lexi was already being careful about what she was sharing and Caroline knew she might need information in the future so she didn't want to push too much.

"Yeah I know, but since they're all family and Henrik is a kid they technically have a right to all be informed. Just be patient with them. They're really worried about their brother but they'll go easier on you once they realize you know what you're doing."

"Okay I can handle that."

And that's exactly what Caroline planned to do. She would be as thorough and professional as possible. She would keep them totally informed and updated until they trusted her to do her job.

Walking into the room she knew the Mikaelsons were waiting in, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the boy on the exam table laughing at something she could only assume the man to be his guardian had said.

"Henrik?" she asked, knowing full well it was him.

The boys eyes found hers and looked at her shyly

"Hi," he said quietly, his laughter dying down.

Caroline noticed that his guardian didn't turn to look at her for a moment but she noticed his shoulders rise and fall like he was taking a big breath to prepare himself. She also couldn't help but notice what nice shoulders they were beneath a fitted dress shirt and how shiny his hair was…_focus Caroline!_

Focusing back on her patient she walked further into the room towards him. "Hi I'm Caroline Forbes, Lexi's replacement, how are you?"

"I'm cool." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Great," Caroline replied turning to the man now facing her, "and you must be his brothe- "

Standing in front of Caroline with a very hard expression on his handsome face was the same guy she had bumped into in front of the elevator the week before.

He seemed to take in her stunned expression for a minute before smirking. Dammit he recognized her.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he finished for her. The smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

Snapping right back into professional mode despite how her thoughts were reeling, Caroline smiled and turned back to Henrik.

"So Henrik, I'm just going to give you a physical and a blood test today and then by the end of the week we'll schedule another appointment so that you and Dr. Salvatore can talk about what shows up on it okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay great so if I can just ask you some questions-"

"You can ask me"

"Uh, pardon." Caroline asked turning back to Mr. Mikaelson confused.

The smirk had disappeared on his face and it was back to the frown she was used to seeing.

"Whatever questions you have to ask you can direct them to me while you examine him. It will save time that way."

" I wish I could but I really need to ask the patient to get a clear picture of what we need to look for."

"You should be looking for everything." He said sternly as if she didn't already know that.

"I am but if Henrik brings up something particular I want to make sure it's investigated beyond just a normal physical. It may be something that isn't covered in a routine check up."

They held a staring contest for a minute; Him looking at her frowning, her looking back not willing to break. Deciding to be professional, Caroline looked away and turned back to Henrik. She didn't want to piss the guy off but he was looking at her like she was an idiot and it was starting to get to her.

"So Henrik how have you been feeling in the last weeks? You haven't been in for awhile."

"Not to bad. My side kind of hurts sometimes."

"Can you show me where?"

Henrik pointed to a spot on his shirt. Caroline set down her chart to approach him. She didn't miss how as she stepped forward so did Mr. Mikaelson.

"Can you lift your shirt up for me?"

A look of hesitancy passed across his face.

"It's where he had surgery when he was younger. Right where his liver is." Mr. Mikaelson said from behind her.

Caroline nodded at him and turned back to the boy.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" She asked Henrik again, softer this time.

She heard an annoyed sigh behind her. "Like I said it's his liver."

This time she just ignored him

"Henrik I know your liver is where I have to look but I need to see if there's anything on your skin I can see."

"There's no discoloration."

Okay she was going to lose it on this guy soon.

"I should really check it myself…For the sake of being thorough," she added hoping to get him on her side.

She heard him huff behind her annoyed. "Mate, show her."

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed because not a moment later Henrik lifted his shirt and sure enough no discoloration or swelling around the large surgery scar he had. No wonder he wasn't comfortable lifting up his shirt, poor kid.

She felt the area for a second but could sense the boy's hesitancy the entire time so she tried to be quick.

"Okay, you can put your shirt down."

Henrik quickly dropped it looking relieved.

Before Caroline could move on, the voice sounded again, "Are you sure you looked close enough?"

_Oh my God make up your mind. First you say don't look; now you want to make sure I actually did. _

"I'll have Dr. Salvatore take a better look when you and him talk later alright?"

She knew he was more comfortable with Stefan. Better to let him look when Henrik wasn't as uncomfortable.

"Okay," the boy said nodding.

Caroline continued to ask questions and Mr. Mikaelson continued to interrupt her, making her job twice as frustrating. At one point, when she went to take his blood pressure he asked her if she had ever done that before. By the end of the exam she had the distinct urge to slap him… or at least kick him out of the room.

"So," she said straightening back up after checking his reflexes, "Scale of one to ten how do you feel about needles?"

"I'm used to them" he said shrugging, "but um I like to listen to my ipod while you do it."

" I think that's a great idea." She said smiling. "I do the exact same thing when I get my blood taken."

"Really?" my other brother is always telling me I need to listen to less music while I'm here and I should suck it up."

Caroline was about to turn around and give this brother of his a piece of her mind when he spoke up behind her.

"Kol's afraid of getting his teeth cleaned mate. You shouldn't take him seriously."

Oh he didn't mean _that_ brother. _Phew! suspension avoided there Caroline._

Henrik gave his first true smile of the appointment as he moved into a chair and sat down so Caroline could take his blood. Before she even started that stupid accented voice was already talking.

"Try the other arm. The veins are more prominent."

Taking a deep breath, Caroline switched arms and started taking blood as Henrik closed his eyes to listen to his music.

At one point he peeked his eye open and Caroline held up a finger to indicate she only had to fill one more vile. He nodded and closed his eyes again.

She finished and withdrew the needle, immediately applying pressure. She let out a small breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Caroline could take blood with her eyes closed but with that jerk's eyes on her the whole time she was afraid of messing up simply out of nervousness.

"Okay your all done for the day."

"Really?"

"Really."

She turned to his brother, "We'll call as soon as the lab has results. I didn't take that much blood but have him rest for a bit and make sure he eats something."

He only nodded at her as he grabbed Henrik's sweater from a chair and handed it to the little boy to put on, the same frown he had been wearing most of the appointment still on his face.

"Bye Nurse Forbes." The little boy said getting ready to leave.

"Oh you can call me Caroline," she responded worried she may have come off as cold in compared to Lexi, but that only seems to make Mr. Mikaelson's scowl look more menacing towards her.

Henrik walked out of the room waving and Caroline was relieved he at least seemed to like her. The one who didn't was still in the room though and she became painfully aware they were now alone.

"Will Lexi be back in this department soon or are we stuck with you?"

At first Caroline thought he was making a joke but when she looked at him there was no humor in his eyes and Caroline had to swallow. She didn't think she had ever felt quite that insulted about anything concerning her job.

"I think you're stuck with me." She said softly.

He just nodded his head a few times before giving her one last scowl and walking out the door.

_What the hell was that about? _Caroline had worked in the maternity ward for Christ sake. She had told women in labor they couldn't have an epidural, and even they had never looked at her with such venom or questioned her decisions so much. Lexi wasn't kidding when she said she was going to have to be patient with them. At least Henrik seemed to like her though. That was what really mattered to her, not what some jerk, albeit a cute jerk, thought.

There was something more going on with them. She could feel it. She didn't know what it was yet but there was an overprotectiveness there that wasn't quite normal. Maybe it had to do with their parents. It couldn't have been easy raising a sick child who wasn't yours to take care of. She wondered if their mother had also died of an illness or if it was sudden. She made a note to ask Lexi later. With that, she continued on her rounds trying not to think about the piercing gaze of the very intimidating and very handsome Mr. Mikaelson.

**So there it is. I gave you all a little hint as to who Klaus is sleeping with, not sure if you caught it or not but stay tuned for that. Also as fair warning, Klaus is going to get meaner before he gets nice. Wink, wink.**


	4. Hot and Cold

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry about the delay, but I had a harder time with this chapter then I thought I would, which brings me to my next point. I NEED A BETA. If you know anyone or are interested yourself, please message me. I would be grateful for the help. **

**Thank you again for all the support this story has been getting and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. Let me know either way what you think!**

**By the way fair warning there is a brief instance of sexy times in this chapter and for my reviewers who guessed Hailey as for who Klaus is seeing, my only response to that is "eww no." Okay enjoy!**

Considering the circumstances, Caroline, for the most part, enjoyed her visits with her Dad in the ICU. Especially now that she wasn't visiting post midnight shift, Caroline actually felt like this part of her day was really grounding for her.

Not only did she get to spend time with her father, but also having a routine kept her life in check when everything else felt out of her control. Her father, who was currently asleep, still managed to make her smile despite everything that was going on around them and she was grateful for that.

When her father was first diagnosed with his illness over a year ago, Caroline had held firm to the belief that he would make a full recovery. Despite being in the job she was, Caroline had stayed optimistic through treatments, surgeries, and tireless recovery, but four months ago even Caroline could no longer ignore the facts. Her father was dying and there was nothing she could do to help him. The doctors predicted that he had about another three months left before his body gave out entirely, but one never knew for sure when it came to the human spirit. Her father had always been so strong but he could die tomorrow or live for another year. Caroline of course hoped for the latter but every day was precious.

His condition wouldn't allow for him to be resting at home in peace, and so Caroline's home had become the hospital. When she wasn't working she was spending time with her Dad and on her off time she was sorting out the many details of his life he was too sick to worry about.

All of this should have been enough to keep Caroline's ever busy mind occupied but in the last two weeks her thoughts had become more and more concerned with thoughts of the Mikaelson family. Since their first appointment together, she had seen Henrik again twice.

On his second appointment, his other brother Elijah had escorted him. At first the man has made her more nervous then Niklaus with his stiff suits and refined accent but he had soon put Caroline at ease. He was sophisticated and formal but very patient during the course of their appointment.

He asked all the routine questions she expected of a concerned family member and even told Caroline a little about them. It turned out that him and his brothers owned and invested in hotels and restaurants throughout North America and the UK.

"Wow, that's exciting," she remarked as she checked Henrik's ears, making no effort to hide how impressed she was. "How did you choose that as a career path? I don't know about you but restaurateur wasn't an option presented on career day in my high school."

"Our mother owned a restaurant that had been in her family for generations. We all grew up working there. Niklaus was actually the one who constantly wanted to expand. We went to business school and the rest we figured out along the way," he said with a smile as though remembering all the mishaps it had taken them to get to where they were.

Caroline actually had a passion for great food, so she subtly posed the question most logical to her, "I guess I never thought of Chicago as a hub for that, in compared to New York or London."

"You're correct it isn't. My mother had family here before we immigrated. When we wanted to expand to the States, it was an easier adjustment for our family, but we still travel to New York quite a bit for business."

"That's really incredible. You must get to see all sorts of cool places." She said turning back to her patient.

"Yeah, Nik always brings me with him and we go do cool things. Elijah works too much."

She threw him a sideways smile and he looked at her with a somewhat sheepish expression, that is if someone that polished could ever look sheepish.

"I've been told my brother Niklaus is much more entertaining then I am," he said with a shrug.

"Well you seem nicer." Caroline quipped but immediately snapped her mouth shut. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Yes I can imagine he was not what I would call pleasant to you earlier this week." Elijah said with a small smile.

"I didn't mean to say, I mean I didn't…he was-" Caroline broke off without a clue as to how to get herself out of this one, but thankfully Elijah saved her the trouble.

"My brother is not too fond of change. He is adjusting and he wants to make sure that Henrik has the best care possible. We have found Lexi to be that in our experience but I don't foresee any sort of problem here," he said gesturing to her and Henrik who was busy playing with her stethoscope. "So long as there are no issues, he'll come around."

Elijah's speech had only made her want to try harder to make Niklaus Mikaelson like her. The man had been a jerk to her but Henrik obviously adored him and that had to count for something.

At least that's what she had been convinced of before her next appointment with him. Her resolve had started to crumble not five minutes after walking into the room.

It had been another appointment filled with, "do you even know how to and why are you doing things this way?" Caroline tried, she really did, to appease him but he barely allowed her to do her job at all, let alone to the best of her abilities. She was too on edge about everything, waiting for him to contradict everything she said. Thankfully Henrik only got more adorable each time she saw him, which made the appointments worth it. He was quickly becoming her favorite patient.

At one point he must have sensed her frustration because he asked his brother to go get him a drink from the vending machine and it had let Caroline finish in peace. He was a really perceptive kid, which made her wonder further about the situation regarding his parents.

"Aside from the obvious, what's on your mind?"

Caroline's head jerked up guiltily. Here she was thinking about work when her Dad had been watching her for who knows how long.

"Nothing!" She blurted out too quickly, feeling guilty he'd noticed her daydreaming.

Here she was with her sick father and all she could think about was a patient or rather his family, nice going.

Bill Forbes smiled at her ruefully, "When my daughter is quiet for more than five minutes I know something's wrong. Spill. What is it?"

With a grumble, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide this, Caroline started "My patient hates me. Well no, that not true I actually think he might like me but his guardian hates me."

Leave it to her father to not react, only ask the next logical question, "Why would he hate you?"

"They're family friends with Stefan and Lexi, so I guess I took Lexi from them but I mean, come on it's not as though his care is being compromised at all, and Lexi was happy to transfer, but for some reason everything I do is wrong to him."

Bill seemed in thought for a moment. His ability to never rush to a reaction was one Caroline greatly admired in him.

"You know you have the gift of being able to open yourself up to people right away. It's one of your best qualities. Makes you one hell of a nurse, but you have to remember that some people aren't like that Caroline."

"I know. I just…" Caroline trailed off not really wanting to say what she felt out loud.

"You want everyone to like you," her father finished for her, a wry smile on his face.

"Not everyone, just those I have to see often… or occasionally," she retorted weakly.

"Caroline you will meet people in this world who are for some reason unfathomable to you or I, not going to like you. It's a part of life. You have to accept that."

Caroline just rolled her eyes at her father. She didn't need a life lesson; she needed a solution.

"Let's just change the subject." She said resigned. She didn't want to think about _him _anymore.

Her father did not like to see her turn away from her problems but he smiled anyway, "Fine have it your way. So are you dating anyone?"

Caroline laughed out loud, "Dad!"

"Sorry." Bill Forbes said smiling.

Caroline loved her Dad and they'd always been close but there were certain topics she just didn't want to discuss with her father especially when there wasn't much to talk about.

It wasn't that Caroline didn't enjoy dating, and there wasn't a lack of opportunity. Caroline knew she was pretty, smart, independent, finding a guy had never been a challenge but the truth was she really didn't have the time. She worked full time, saw her Dad everyday and had great friends she liked to spend time with when she got the chance. Dating wasn't high on her list of priorities.

There was a small part of her that feared bringing someone into her life with all she had going on with her Dad right now. If she started seeing someone and lost her Dad in a month would it be fair to ask a new member of her life to be there for her for that. Moreover, would anyone want to be around for that? It was a lot to ask of someone and Caroline didn't want the heartache. It had never been a problem finding someone to date, finding someone who would be willing to stick by her through all of that, that would be the challenge, and she had already learned the hard way that sometimes the people you trusted most were the first ones to betray you. She didn't want to go through that again right now.

And she certainly wasn't going to divulge that to her father. He would feel awful if he thought he was holding her back from a part of her life, so instead she just laughed and changed the subject to something she could talk about.

XXX

Klaus stepped out of the elevators onto the floor Henrik would be examined on today and began walking briskly towards his room. To say his day had been stressful would be an understatement. Him and Elijah were trying to find a new restaurant in New York to flip while simultaneously attempting to not leave Chicago for any extended period of time. As Klaus was Henrik's guardian, Elijah had been doing the majority of the inevitable travel, which left Klaus behind his desk. Klaus was visual and creative and Elijah was more numbers and sense. The current predicament they were in was making Klaus a little stir crazy, but what else could be done. Until they knew Henrik was alright, he would stay in Chicago and use the pictures Elijah sent him for inspiration to envision the different spaces they were considering.

That didn't make sitting behind his desk any easier though. He had had to deal with a constant stream of incessant problems today and was now about to be late to Henrik's appointment. Rebekah had luckily volunteered to bring him with her and then to take him home so Klaus could make his next engagement of the day.

He turned into Henrik's room where Rebekah was sitting with him on the bed. They were playing hot hands and Klaus could tell Rebekah was losing, much to her displeasure and to Henrik's glee.

"Hah got you again, Beks!"

"Ugh you're too quick. I don't want to play if you're just going to beat me!"

"You have to." Henrik whined. "Okay I'll play fair, but I'm not going easy on you." He conceded.

"You should let me win. I'm your sister."

"No way. Tell her Nik." He said noticing him walk in the room, "Tell her you never let anyone beat you at your own game."

Klaus chuckled knowing he had told his little brother something similar. Although Klaus had been talking about business with Elijah at the time, not a game of hand tag.

"Oh I don't know. It's not nice to make your older sister look bad. She does that so well on her own." He couldn't help but laugh as he dogged an empty water bottle Rebekah threw at his head.

Henrik chuckled "I don't care. I'm still going to w-Hi Caroline!"

Klaus turned around and saw that the nurse was standing quietly behind them. It made him uncomfortable to know she'd been watching them.

"Hey Henrik" Caroline responded coming forward. "What's going on? I see you're beating your sister almost as badly as you beat me last week."

"That's different. You let me win."

"I did not. You were just too quick." She took out her stethoscope and started to get ready to check him.

"I don't believe you Caroline. We got to play something else so I can win for real."

"Okay well what do you want to play? Deep breath." She requested placing the tool on his back.

Henrik sucked in a big breath and kept talking on the exhale, "Um what about Cards. My brothers taught me poker."

Caroline chuckled, "I'm terrible at Poker. My face always gives me away. Head up"

"I could see that." Klaus said dryly from a few feet away. It bothered him immensely that she wasn't acknowledging him.

She gave him a look from beside Henrik but chose to ignore his comment.

Rebekah gave him a weird look. He just shrugged in return.

"Maybe you could play a different game, or teach Ms. Forbes a new one." Rebekah offered kindly.

"Yeah that would be great; one where I don't have to bluff, please. Can you stand on the scale bud, so I see how much you weigh?"

Henrik jumped down and walked over to the scale. Caroline turned towards his sister extending her hand to her.

"I don't think we've met yet. I'm Caroline."

"Rebekah" she said shaking it, "I've heard about you. Lexis a big fan of yours."

"The feeling is mutual." She said smiling. Lexis great."

"We were certainly fond of her." Klaus butted in dead panned.

Rebekah glared at him, not getting it. Caroline seemed really nice and more importantly Henrik liked her.

Caroline just ignored his comment again and walked over to where Henrik was standing on the scale noting his weight.

Klaus continued, "Why are we here again? I thought we were going to know all of Henrik's results after his blood test. So far we've been here three times. He's been poked and prodded more and we still don't know anything."

Caroline felt bad. Lexi had told her to keep them as informed as possible. She should have been keeping him more in the loop but he was usually such an ass to her that all she wanted to do was avoid talking to him at all costs.

"I know I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson. Dr. Salvatore felt that Henrik's blood test had some irregularities in his vitals so we're just taking some extra precautions until we can figure out what's going on. Your brother told me he would tell you when he brought Henrik in last week. I informed him of all the particulars." Caroline finished, thinking back to how much she had liked the eldest Mikaelson. He had been lovely to talk to; Very polite, unlike the one in front of her.

"It's not your fault," Rebekah jumped in before he could respond, "Our other brother's been away on business. He forgot to mention it before he left. We're a big family. Sometimes the message doesn't get passed around properly."

Klaus glared at Rebekah. Why was she defending the girl? Klaus was Henrik's guardian. It was him who needed to be told everything, not Elijah. Furthermore it was her responsibility to make sure he knew, not for his brother to do her job for her.

This was so like Rebekah to abandon ship as soon as someone smiled at her. He could care less what the nurse thought of them. He was here so his brother could get better not to win a popularity contest among the nursing department.

"As per my brother's legal documents state, I am his legal guardian and therefore should be first informed."

She looked him dead in the eye as he belittled her, a hard feet for even the most confident person. Klaus was known to be intimidating under any circumstance.

Still looking him in the eye she responded, "I understand. I apologize."

Klaus was momentarily taken off guard by her apology. She looked genuinely apologetic. Of course she was probably only worried about a bad review with her boss.

"Let's just make sure it doesn't happen again, sweetheart." He sneered at her.

"It won't." she said, a hint of defensiveness coming into her voice.

The appointment continued on per routine, and Klaus kept his eyes trained on her back the entire time, until his phone's constant alerts pulled him away. Rebekah continued some mindless chatter with the nurse and Klaus grew bored, instead going to sit in a chair by the window. He was checking his email when a particular question from Rebekah caught his attention.

"What does your boyfriend do Caroline?"

Ah so here it was. He would finally learn all about the man who made her switch up their lives so she could have date night together with her boyfriend.

"Who said I had a boyfriend?" she asked chuckling.

"No one," Rebekah responded smoothly "but I assume when one drastically makes changes to their work schedule for personal reasons it usually has to do with a man."

Caroline didn't know what to do. She couldn't very well tell them that the man she was changing her schedule for was her sick father, but she didn't want to lie to them either. She knew that would just lead to more lies, and frankly she would never be able to keep them straight. _Just go with the story closest to the truth_.

"He works in the mayors office" she stated automatically, trying to busy herself with writing some notes about Henrik down, so they wouldn't notice her cheeks flush.

"Oh I knew it!" Rebekah exclaimed excitedly. "How long have you been together?"

_Just say how long you were together for and leave it at that._

"A few years…since college," she clarified, "What about you Rebekah, any special guy?" she was desperate to deflect the conversation away from herself.

"No one special at the moment."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister's comment. Every guy she met was special to her. The girl would fall in love with a rock if it gave her the slightest bit of attention. Klaus knew it probably stemmed from some deep psychological issues they carried from their less than stellar father but truthfully no brother wanted to closely examine their sister's daddy issues. He was however curious about the nurse. No one who committed to their boyfriend enough to change their work situation so drastically avoided talking about him as she had, especially not when someone else was willingly asking them to share. It didn't fit her warm and open personality.

Had he just called her warm? All right fine he would give her that. The women had a great smile and a friendly personality. She also had what looked to be seemingly long legs under her scrubs it didn't mean she didn't annoy the hell out of him.

"What about you Henrik?" Caroline asked smiling, "Any special lady friend you want to tell us about?"

"No," Henrik shook his head.

Klaus didn't like where this was going. He knew Henrik wasn't old enough to be interested in girls but this conversation was treading on dangerous territory revolving around friends and a social life, both of which the boy struggled with and wouldn't want to talk about. Determined to change the subject he turned back to the nurse.

"So Caroline," Klaus said jovially, garnering an odd look from everyone at his tone and the use of her first name, "tell us more about this beau of yours. You said he works in the mayor's office? Must be some guy."

Perhaps in his desperation he had acted a little out of character. Rebekah and Henrik were staring at him like he had grown a third eye and even Caroline seemed a little confused by his sudden interest in her.

"Yeah, he's great, but listen to me ramble," she said rolling her eyes at herself, "What about you? You must have a girlfriend?"

Okay she would admit to being a little curious, He was really good looking, plus he had money and took great care of his brother. All you had to do was eavesdrop on one conversation and hear how much he made Henrik laugh or how much the boy admired him and any woman would fall at his feet…any woman but her that was.

_He's rude_, she reminded herself. And he probably has no time to date.

"I don't have much time for dating unfortunately."

_You see you were right!_

"Oh that's too bad." She was surprised he even wanted to hold a conversation with her. Usually he insulted her, ignored her, or corrected her. Whatever this burst of conversation was, she would roll with it.

"You wouldn't think that if you had met some of the women he used to date." Rebekah popped in earning a laugh from Caroline, which she quickly squashed upon seeing the scowl return to his admittedly handsome face.

"Yes well, we all can't be as lucky in love as nurse Forbes here seems to be."

I guess they were back to thinly veiled insults. That was quick.

A ring went off in the room and Klaus glanced down at his phone.

"If you'll excuse me," he said getting up from his chair, "I have to get back to work. Beckah, you're alright to take him home?" he asked looking at his sister.

"Of course. Although I really don't see what's so important it can't wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah Nick, ditch work and come out to dinner with us instead."

"I really can't mate. I've got an appointment, but I'll see you at home later, yeah?"

"Okay." Henrik said a little disappointed, "Bye Nick."

"See you later," he said pointedly. No more goodbyes for the boy. They would have to talk about that later. Klaus wasn't going anywhere.

Before he left he shot the nurse one more look, "Nurse Forbes, you'll call me with any changes, this time?

"Of course Mr. Mikaelson."

"Make sure you do." And with that Klaus left the room.

XXX

"Hmm…Oh my God. Yes…yes…yes…YESSS!"

The voice below Klaus cried out just as he felt her body tighten around him. Her release could not have come soon enough. It was getting late.

Now that Klaus had gotten her off, he sped up his thrusts, letting his own release wash over him. His thrusts became sporadic, prolonging his partners orgasm as he raced to his. The tightening of his body snapped and he came with a groan, collapsing on top of her.

He rolled over, both of them panting heavily on their backs. Slowly, Klaus' breathing went back to normal. They'd worked up a sweat today that was for sure.

"And here I was worried, when you said you were tired earlier." The voice said from next to Klaus, a smile on her lips.

"I'm never too tired for that." He retorted staring up at the ceiling.

"Clearly. It's a good thing we both work out. Speaking of work, I have a job to get back to."

She sat up and started looking around the small room for her clothes.

He lifted onto his elbows to look at her, "Leaving so soon love?"

He didn't really want her to stay. He had to get home, but he enjoyed their banter and wanted to tease her a bit.

"It's only because you had me coming so quick." She winked at him over her shoulder.

Klaus laid back for a moment to watch her naked body as she climbed out of the tiny bed they were on to get dressed. She was attractive; there was no denying it. She had a great body, albeit a tad skinny for his usual preferences, but hell he could do a lot worse, especially for casual sex.

"Get up," she said tossing his clothes at him and officially ruining his observance of her, "If someone catches us my ass is grass."

"You're right," he conceded with a sigh, sitting up and beginning to get dressed himself.

"Is your brother still with the nurse downstairs?" she asked out of the blue.

"Of course not" he growled as though it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. As if Klaus would just leave Henrik with that woman. They barely knew her. More than that, Klaus couldn't stand her, the way she carried about not listening to a thing he said to her. Always thinking she knew better.

She made Henrik uncomfortable asking him to lift up his shirt when they first met. And she just kept pushing. Always trying to prove she knew what she was doing. She was career driven, he could tell. He didn't need some ladder-climbing kiss up near his brother even if Henrik had grown to like her. _It's just one more person who will eventually leave him and one more goodbye for him to make._

"I see I hit a nerve." She said smirking.

"It's none of your concern Katherine." He didn't want to think about _her_.

"You had no problem making it my concern when you needed information about her," she shot back casually.

"You didn't have to tell. I believe you were rewarded very kindly for all you had to say." A smirk on his face remembering all the dirty ways he'd thanked her.

She shrugged "Touché. Well if you would like to thank me again you know where to find me. I have to get back to work. You should make yourself scarce before someone catches you in a staff only room without your pants on."

Katherine walked out after turning around to blow him a kiss as Klaus finished getting dressed. Once he was finished, he quickly slipped out of the room and back out onto the pediatrics floor.

He was facing the wall so he could close the door quietly. The floor was unusually silent, since visiting hours were ending; the entire better for him to exit unnoticed. He turned around, quickly prepared to walk nonchalantly back to the elevator when he saw her.

Caroline was standing behind the front desk, clipboard in hand and she was staring right at him. He wasn't sure if she had seen Katherine exit first but if she had, it wouldn't be too difficult to imagine what they'd been up to all flushed and disheveled as they were.

She quickly looked away when their eyes met, going back to looking at her chart. He could care less what her opinion of him was but he also didn't want her thinking he abandoned Henrik so that he could fool around with someone.

He walked right passed her smirking and noticed how her cheeks flamed as she tried to keep her face blank. Funny how he was the one caught with his pants down (metaphorically speaking) yet she was the one embarrassed.

He simply couldn't resist taunting her a bit as he walked directly bye her. "Have a good day Nurse Forbes."


	5. Food for Thought

**You guys are awesome, enjoy!**

Caroline had only been in Bonnie's apartment for a matter of minutes before she was picking up her goddaughter out of her mothers arms and dancing around the room with her.

"Hey, I have to feed this one before you take her dancing," Bonnie said smiling.

Caroline relented and all three of them sat on the couch. Caroline held Abby as Bonnie got semi undressed and situated across from her.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at her friend's sexy black lace bra.

"What?" Bonnie asked looking up.

"That is not a nursing bra." Caroline said shaking her head and laughing.

"I think they're gross and since I already gave up my body, I figure my style is all I have left and that includes my taste in lingerie."

Bonnie soon became engrossed in what she was doing with Abby, and a comfortable silence fell between them. Caroline leaned back and closed her eyes for a second, letting her mind drift. Of course with all this talk of lingerie the only thing she could think of was what she saw Klaus Mikaelson doing the week before.

It had been odd, seeing Katherine Petrova on the floor. She worked in a different department and wasn't really known for getting along with children. Caroline didn't have anything against Katherine, she really didn't know her that well personally, but Lexi had told her that she had made a few pretty blatant moves towards Stefan, when she knew perfectly well that he and Lexi were in a relationship. That of course was enough to get Caroline feeling pretty certain she had no interest in getting better acquainted with the sassy brunette.

What had been even weirder than seeing her on the floor though was seeing her slip out of a room like she was doing something wrong. Katherine strutted; she didn't sneak about. That alone had caught Caroline's attention. She seemed a little disheveled and her hair had been down, which was bizarre because she usually kept it up like everyone else. Caroline was debating going to check in the room, Katherine had just come out of when she saw Mr. Mikaelson come out after her, also a little disheveled, and far past the time he had claimed he had to leave at.

The revelation of what they had been doing hit her instantly and she felt her stomach drop in surprise. The only words that came to mind in that moment were Oh My God. And then, he had turned around and spotted her. Their eyes had locked for a brief second before Caroline felt the blush on her cheeks and had to look away.

She felt him approaching her without having to look up and in his very sexy, confident voice told her to have a good day as if she hadn't just caught him sneaking out from having naughty nurse time in the hospital. Of course she should have said something but he was so smooth and intimidating that she couldn't bring herself to do anything but blush and avoid his eye.

She had hated herself in that moment. She wasn't this girl. She was confident and self-assured. She didn't blush and mumble her way around people. Usually she had no problem telling people how it was or getting along with people for that matter. She refused to believe it was she. It had to him. He was intimidating and rude and his presence was only overwhelming because he was impatient.

It wasn't because he was good looking or incredibly sweet to his little brother, nope it wasn't that at all, and if he wanted to sleep around with someone, then he could go for it. She just didn't want it happening where she worked. It wasn't sanitary.

Bonnie finished up with Abby and passed her off to Caroline, taking her mind officially off hospital sex. Bonnie gave her a myriad of instructions before walking dazed to her room to catch up on some much needed sleep, thanking Caroline as she went for giving her some time to rest.

Caroline turned on the television and sat with Abby in her arms. She burped Abby as she watched Dancing with the Stars reruns and made a mental grocery list in her head. What could she say? She was a multi tasker.

Bonnie had only been home with Abby for a little while but the new Mom had taken on the role of motherhood like a duck to water. It came so naturally to her that Caroline couldn't help but wonder what she herself would be like as a mother. Bonnie was already perfect. She had barely touched a how to parenting book and still she seemed to already know what she was doing.

Caroline had been raised by the opposite. Her mom had given her everything she needed sure, but she had never really been what Caroline would have considered natural. Being a cop was a different story entirely. Her mother did her job almost too well and brought elements of it home, which had made for a tense environment. She supposed her parent's divorce when she was a pre teen didn't help either. Prior to the divorce, her mom had worked just as much but she had never felt the silence that came with being alone until her Dad had been gone. All of a sudden, nights they spent cooking up different recipes they found or watching movies turned into Caroline eating grilled cheese sandwiches alone.

She would guess if someone were to analyze her that her choice to become a nurse maybe had to do with needing to give care to people as she had never felt cared for. But what did she know? The extent of her psychiatric knowledge came from what she watched on Oprah.

After getting Abby burped and placing her down for a nap, Caroline cleaned Bonnie's apartment a little. She had been too busy over the last little while to do dishes so Caroline started off with that and before moving onto the laundry.

While unloading the dishwasher she had just ran, Caroline noticed a lack of food in her cupboards. She opened up the fridge to find the same sparseness and it dawned on her that Bonnie probably hadn't had a chance to grocery shop either. Caroline stuck her head in the living room to see Abby starting to gently stir. She would probably be up soon and it was a nice day out.

Making the decision that she could kill two birds with one stone, Caroline began to make a second grocery list. By the time she was done, Abby was waking up. After a quick change and an interesting fight with the stroller, Caroline wheeled Abby out the door.

Caroline knew of a grocery store close to Bonnie's but she really preferred The Whole Foods a little farther away, and she figured it was such a nice day out that both her and Abby could use a bit of fresh air. Plus Bonnie loved all that organic, overpriced stuff, but rarely indulged in it, especially now that she had Abby.

Caroline grabbed a cart when they got there and began to make her way through the aisles with Abby slowly, trying to balance Abby's stroller in one hand and the shopping cart in the other.

Caroline loved organic food and all but by the time she reached the pre made stuff, she was really beginning to regret her decision, and she hadn't even began to contemplate how she was going to lug all this back to Bonnie's without a total disaster. Looking down at her cart, she had probably grabbed more than necessary but she didn't want Bonnie wanting for anything if she couldn't find the time to get it.

As Caroline tried to decide whether Bonnie would prefer lettuce wraps or a chicken wrap, a familiar curly haired head caught her attention across the aisle.

"Henrik?" Caroline asked in disbelief, before she could stop herself.

The little boy looked up surprised, his face breaking into a smile when he spotted her, "Hey Caroline! What are you doing here?"

"We're just going for a walk," she said gesturing to the stroller as he approached her, "What are you doing here? You're not alone are you?" she said looking around wildly for someone who would be watching him.

Henrik chuckled at her horrified expression.

"No, my brother brought me here for lunch before he goes back to work."

Caroline didn't want to ask, but based on Henrik's previous speech at the hospital about whom he hung out with the most, Caroline could hedge a guess at which brother had taken him out. All of a sudden the grocery store felt too hot and she wanted to leave.

As if on cue, a charming British accented voice called out his name behind her.

"Henrik?"

Caroline tried not to notice how adorable it was when Klaus no Mr. Mikaelson came around the corner and his face relaxed upon seeing Henrik.

"There you are, you little monster." He grabbed the boy from behind and leaned down to kiss him embarrassingly on the cheek.

"Nick stop! People are everywhere." He hissed laughing as his brother tickled his sides.

"So?"

"STOP!" he jumped still giggling as he tried to escape his brothers grasp.

"Alright, don't disappear on me next time then." He said releasing the boy and straitening up.

His relaxed position and smile disappeared as soon as he saw her.

"Nurse Forbes," he nodded, "Enjoying your day off?"

Why did he make it sound like a dig, when he asked her?

"Yes thanks, I am." She said pleasantly. She was done being so intimidated by him, especially when she wasn't at work. "What about you, nice to be out of the doctors office I'm sure."

"I have an appointment there tomorrow to talk to Stefan, but yes it's nice considering it's such a rarity."

Caroline didn't know if he mentioned it was with Stefan because she had already seen him with Katherine and wanted to clarify it wasn't a hospital booty call or if he didn't mention what the appointment entailed because he didn't want to tell Henrik. If it was the latter she certainly wasn't going to pry.

"Caroline?"

"Yes Henrik." She answered. He had made his way to the front of the stroller where Abby lay.

"What's her name?" He asked peering down at the tiny baby.

"This is Abby."

Henrik seemed in deep thought for a moment as though perplexed, "When did you have a baby?"

Caroline couldn't help it but she burst out laughing. She'd probably be offended if anyone else had asked her but she knew he didn't know any better.

"I could be wrong about this mate but I assume this is not Nurse Forbes daughter," Klaus cut in.

Henrik looked to Caroline for confirmation.

"Unfortunately no. She's my goddaughter," she clarified.

"Oh. That makes more sense."

"Henrik we should get-"

"She's so little. Oh look she can grab my finger! Wow she's pretty strong."

"Be gentle with her Henrik." He could tell the child had been born early just by looking at her. She looked a bit young to be out and about already.

"He's fine;" Caroline looked at him "she's not as breakable as she looks." Big surprise, she was correcting him again and trying to override his opinion.

"I think she wants out Caroline." Caroline looked down to see that Henrik was right; Abby was starting to fuss.

Transferring her purse into the shopping cart and bending down to pick up Abby, Caroline tried to cajole the baby into settling down but Abby wasn't having any of it. She wouldn't rest her head on Caroline's shoulder no matter how much Caroline tried.

She was stealthily avoiding Klaus' eye for fear his judgmental look would get the best of her. She knew she had only just decided not to be intimidated by him anymore but the burn of his gaze was proving inescapable and she was drawing a blank on what to do.

Abby kept getting louder and Caroline didn't know what to do. She tried rocking her a little in her arms and then trying to put her back down but that only made her shrieks louder. People were starting to stare at her disapprovingly

"Well," she said trying to get them to leave, so she wouldn't have the added pressure of his glare, "it's been good seeing you two but we should get going. I'll see you next week for your follow up appointment with Doctor Salvatore, goodbye Henrik, Mr. Mikaelson."

Caroline quickly turned away from them towards the cart only to curse herself. She couldn't push both the shopping cart and the stroller with Abby in her arms. She tried to put Abby back in her stroller one more time but Abby wouldn't go down.

She couldn't very well ask Mr. Mikaelson for help and there was no way she was going to just stand there so Caroline did the only thing she could think of. Taking one hand off Abby and holding her with her left, she used her right hand to push the cart forward a little and then let it go. She then repeated the process by pulling the stroller behind her.

That got her all of three feet so instead she shifted her body to the side and using the back of her arm holding Abby pushed the cart forward and used her other hand to pull the handle of the stroller so that it rolled backwards behind her. She looked ridiculous but at least it got her moving a little.

It worked better then her first attempt but the best laid plan it was not. At least she was gaining a little distance from them. She could see out of the corner of her eye, he had yet to leave his spot watching her. That was fine. It wasn't as though she had to impress him. He already didn't like her; their mutual respect of each other was a lost cause. She just wanted to get out of there. If only Abby would stop crying. When she reached the end of the aisle, she stopped to try and soothe her once more but she was wailing more then ever now.

She didn't need changing, she wasn't hungry, it seemed the only thing wrong was that she wouldn't get comfortable.

"Here."

Caroline looked up startled. Standing not a foot away from her was Mr. Mikaelson. Save for the time she had fallen on him, Caroline couldn't remember him ever being that close to her. The sight of him momentarily took her aback. His presence was…powerful. He was staring at her very intently, but his face remained hard. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. It all made her cheeks flame but she couldn't very well look away. What did he want?

"Give her to me." He prompted. For the first time she noticed his semi outstretched arms.

"What are you going to do?" she asked skeptically.

He didn't answer her, only huffed and reached further for Abby. Caroline took a defensive step back clutching Abby a little tighter.

He immediately dropped his hands at the defensive gesture, a shocked look coming to his face that she would step away from him.

"Caroline," he said slowly as though speaking to a child, "just let me see her. I can settle her down."

Caroline didn't think he would hurt her; it wasn't like he didn't have a child of his own to take care of. She reluctantly gave in and let Klaus take the screaming baby. His moves were slow in reaching for her as if making sure Caroline wouldn't jump back but once he had her there was no hesitation.

Caroline almost screamed when he suddenly dipped her sideways but thankfully didn't. Klaus all of a sudden had Abby swaddled horizontally against his chest and was gently rocking her. As if on cue, Abby magically stopped crying. Caroline simply stood there with her jaw on the floor. _Who was this guy, the baby whisperer?_

Klaus could have thought of a million and one places he would have rather been then in Whole Foods with a baby on his arm and the cheerleader watching him like he was an alien, but this seemed to be his luck lately. It was pathetic really, the way she looked, attempting to push the cart and stroller. He couldn't very well let the baby keep crying like that. She was likely to get more flustered and drop her. If she was practicing for a roll in motherhood, she shouldn't be allowed to use real life children. And how the hell did she ever work in the maternity ward at the hospital? Switching a child's position while they cried was baby 101.

"Henrik, put our things in the cart and push it please, Nurse Forbes if you could grab the stroller?" he implored her in an authoritative voice.

For once she didn't fight him, but did as he instructed her. He led the way to the cashier's line, which was thankfully short. Abby was getting restless as he walked so he tried resting her against his chest face up, finding that as long as he rocked her, and kept her head close to his heart, she stayed calm.

He managed to pay for their food without jostling Abby too much and waited as Caroline unloaded her cart and paid for hers too.

Henrik came to stand next to him, making faces at Abby, who was too young to smile but seemed to be enjoying herself. When Caroline finished, she walked up to them with the stroller full of bags as well as a few in her hand. It looked as though she were preparing to feed a small tribe.

"Are you parked close by?" he asked her, wanting this little adventure to be over with.

A brief look of surprise crossed her face before she covered it up. "Umm, well not really."

"Where are you parked then?" he asked again getting frustrated.

"Well, no where. I walked her here." She replied shrugging.

If it weren't aimed at her, Caroline would have found the incredulous look on his face comical. His eyes bugged out and his jaw almost dropped, making him look like a cartoon. Of course aimed at her, it was just scary.

"How were you planning to carry all this stuff? Actually never mind, I don't want to know. Alright come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To my car. I'm not letting you try to walk with all this stuff and the tube isn't safe for a baby."

"I can't go home with you." She protested stopping in her tracks.

Klaus only smirked at her words. "That would probably be frowned upon by hospital officials."

"That- that's not what I meant, I was just trying to say I didn't need a ride-" Caroline broke off at his smirk and raised eyebrows. He knew that wasn't what she meant; he only wanted to embarrass her. Well mission accomplished she was thoroughly embarrassed. Except why should she be? It wasn't as if it would be a stretch for him.

Attempting to gather her composure she looked him right in the eye with a straight face, "You don't really seem to care about things like that." _Hah!_

"My car is this way." He said, his humor disappearing as quickly as it had come. It was too bad too. He had a great smile.

A sleek looking SUV sat parked across the street. He asked her to hold Henrik's hand as they crossed it. Traffic was heavy at this time of day.

So she did know. He was actually surprised she called him out on it. He had noticed that she fought him a lot but sometimes she cowered. He knew he intimidated her. Her stepping back when he reached for the little girl was a good enough indicator of that.

He didn't know why that bothered him so much. He made people nervous all the time. It got things done quicker when people were a little afraid of you, but her stepping back…hurt. The feeling was foreign. She had been right when she said he didn't care about things like what people thought of his actions. He knew he wasn't friendly to her but he had never meant to make her so uncomfortable that she was visibly scared.

"Wait," she called, when they got across the street, pulling him back to the present,

"She doesn't have a car seat."

"I have one. Here you load up the bags and stroller." He said with a click, popping the trunk open.

Caroline quickly unloaded everything into the trunk while Klaus put Abby in and Henrik climbed into his seat next to her after throwing a couple of their bags in the back too.

She couldn't really believe this was happening right now. She got into the front seat of the vehicle at the same time he did. They both buckled up and settled themselves.

"What's the address?" he asked turning on the GPS.

Caroline gave it to him as she turned around to check on Abby. She was happily playing with Henrik, who seemed enthralled with her and the fact that she could grip his thumb.

Klaus pulled out of their space into heavy traffic and she turned back around to face the front. Caroline hated awkward silences so she tried to make conversation, "So why do you have a car seat?"

"My brother has a baby. This truck used to belong to him and I've yet to clean it out."

"Oh, Elijah never mentioned he had a family." He could almost detect the disappointment in her voice.

"You two must have had quite the talk." He didn't want to think why that bothered him. _Because she likes him and she's afraid of you, _he told himself.

"He was nice." She shrugged.

"Clearly. Well you shouldn't feel slighted in the least. This car happens to belong to another one of my brothers. Elijah has no children."

"Oh. Wait how many of you are there?" she asked confused.

She could hear Henrik laugh in the back.

"Six!" he called out merrily.

"And you're the youngest Henrik?"

"Yes."

"And you fall?" She gestured to him.

"Third. Elijah and my other brother Finn- the old owner of the car, are older then I while Rebekah, Kol, who you've yet to meet, and Henrik come after."

"Wow. That sounds…crowded. I bet a guy was never allowed near your sister."

"Not within at least a few square miles of us. She had quite the time in high school."

"I can only imagine. And I thought having a cop for a parent was rough, but wow five brothers!"

"None of us ever owned a gun though." He shot back

"Or knew how to do a background check, probably." she conceded.

He chuckled a little, the sound of his laugh totally foreign to her. "No, although had we had the resources…" he trailed off. "So I take it, most boys never came home to meet your father then?"

"My mom was the cop actually. My Dad had a much more suit and tie kind of job."

"Still, I can't imagine many late nights in your youth."

"I grew up in a pretty small town so there weren't a whole lot of late nights to partake in unless you wanted to go hang out in the woods and drink…pop." She finished lamely, glancing at Henrik in the back.

" And here I thought you were from around Chicago."

"Nope, Mystic Falls, Virginia born and raised. I came here to go to school."

" And never left, clearly."

" No I ended up liking city life better than I thought I would. Plus, well my parents got divorced when I was younger and my Dad lived here so I got to spend some time with him."

Caroline didn't know what was happening. She was enjoying talking to him like two people who could stand each other and it was nice to talk about her dad without sympathetic questions but she wanted to be careful. It would only be a matter of time before he asked a question she couldn't answer without lying and she had already made that mistake with them. She didn't want to have to keep track of any more lies so she deflected.

"So Elijah mentioned you moved here because of family."

"Sort of, it was more for business. We wanted to be in New York but my mother had a cousin who could sponsor our immigration and she felt more comfortable with that. Also the cost of living and such aren't quite as high, and the children's hospital was better suited to our needs at the time."

Caroline figured he didn't want to get into the last part of the statement so she took an exaggerated look around the luxury vehicle and at his expensive clothes. "Yeah," she said totally deadpan "you look like your really hard up for cash."

"Not anymore." He smirked. Wanting to let her know the joke she made was all right.

"So you travel a lot? For work then?"

"Yes, mostly within the U.S and Britain, not as much outside of the two as I would like."

"Why not? Your job would accommodate it more then most or is it the opposite and you own all these cool places but end up behind a desk most of the time?"

"It's not the job that makes it a challenge." He nodded his head towards the back seat where Henrik had fallen asleep next to the baby. He shouldn't have kept him out this long but obviously they'd been sidetracked on their way out of the grocery store.

"Of course, sorry I didn't think."

"That's alright. Have you travelled much?" he asked wanting to stop talking about himself and his family.

Before she could answer, the calm voice of the GPS rang out to say they had arrived at their destination.

Caroline directed him where to park.

She momentarily worried about how she would bring everything up in one trip when Bonnie walked out of the door. She must have come downstairs and had been waiting for Caroline's imminent return.

"There you are," she said as Caroline climbed out, "I was starting to worry."

"All good. Just a minor hiccup."

"Who does the fancy car belong to?"

"That would be me," Klaus said coming around to open the back door and unload Abby. " I hope you don't mind, but I felt it was better to drive then have Nurse Forbes attempt to walk back."

"You walked her?" Bonnie asked horrified "Where did you go?"

"Why does everyone make that face? I just took her to the grocery store. The fresh air is good for her."

"This is Chicago not a national park. What fresh air are you referring to sweetheart?" he asked as he gently unloaded Abby from her seat. "I assume this one belongs to you?" he asked Bonnie, handing her the still sleeping baby.

"Oh never mind I give up." She walked around to the back of the truck to unload the groceries.

"Thanks so much for bringing them back. Who is that all for?" Bonnie asked turning to Caroline.

"You, you have no food in the house besides baby formula and it's not like you have the time to cook so I just bought some stuff for you to have for the next little while."

Klaus looked at all the bags noting how much stuff there was. She certainly didn't do anything half speed, but it was a nice gesture, he had to give her that. There was no ring on her friend's finger and they weren't in the best part of town. He suspected there were more reasons for all the gourmet food besides just the time constraints of being a new mother.

Abby began to fuss a little and Bonnie decided to take her upstairs, figuring she was probably hungry. That of course left Caroline alone with Klaus as he pulled out the stroller from the back.

"Thank you for all your help today. Walking home would have been a challenge." She conceded.

She wanted to comment on how amazing he was with her, how good he was with his brother but somehow she didn't think he would appreciate it.

"I couldn't very well let that baby be jostled. You should keep that in mind the next time you decide to practice parental duty." He figured her to be the type who couldn't wait for the ring and two point five kids with her boyfriend, but really she needed to brush up on her skills.

She looked at him indignantly but didn't say anything. He was almost sorry she didn't. She was sometimes fun to chastise when she was being snappy.

"So, I take it you're cooking for your friend Bonnie tonight?" he asked trying to make an effort to be friendly.

"No, it's getting late and I um I have somewhere to be so, another night."

His face went back to stony in an instant as he turned to leave, nodding at her. "Have a good evening."

"You too!" she called brightly wanting so badly to put some expression of enjoyment back on his face. He had a beautiful smile, but it was fleeting.

His inquiry into her evening plans made her glance at her watch and see that it was later then she thought. Her Dad would be waiting for her. It was time to get a move on. With that she headed upstairs to drop the groceries off and hopefully be able to get out before Bonnie's inquisition into Klaus Mikaelson began. She was more confused then ever about him, but for right now she had her Dad to focus on.

**So I hope everyone like that. I had a great guest review last chapter who said they needed more interactions together so I tried to give you all that, but don't get too excited. This is definitely going to be a little one step forward, two steps back process especially in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the support and as always leave a review if you feel like it! I love getting them and I'm always looking for someone to bounce ideas off of so send me a pm if you're interested or know anyone with beta skills!**


	6. The Bomb has Been Dropped

**No you are not imagining things. I really am updating twice this week. This chapter is shorter but there is a lot going on, fair warning. A huge thank you to ****HelloCutePanda for all her help editing and listening to me rant and also to Sadsunflowers for her many words of encouragement. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stefan's office was at the far end of the third floor, tucked away from most of the activity that took place on it. Stefan referred to it as his cave. It was inviting enough, albeit a tad sterile, but it was a Doctor's office and no matter how much Stefan liked it, a modicum of professionalism regarding the décor was always called for.

Klaus had been in this office several times. Sometimes to hear good news, sometimes bad, sometimes just to hang out with Stefan or Lexi when he wanted to talk to one of his friends. The office held memories for him and he was generally fond of it but today he would have given anything to be anywhere else.

Klaus usually followed the simple mantra that no news was good news. When Stefan called a few days ago to say they needed to discuss the results of Henrik's many tests over the last few weeks, Klaus had immediately started to fret, as had the rest of his adult aged siblings.

Elijah had remained calm, saying that there was no reason to overreact until they had absolute answers and it would do them no good to start imagining things.

Rebekah went into a tailspin almost immediately even going so far as to Google all the possible scenarios, some highly likely, others not even related to anything Henrik suffered from. She had then proceeded to read the various symptoms and cures out loud to the annoyance of her brothers. They had finally made her stop when she tried to argue that Henrik might have contracted a rare blood disease only previously found populations surrounding the Amazonian rainforests.

Kol had remained optimistic but Klaus could sense his worry every time he caught him looking at Henrik a little too long or being gentler toward him then usual.

Henrik himself remained oblivious. Klaus felt he should be told. He wasn't Henrik's parent and he didn't think he should be treated like a child in regards to his own bodily concerns. Elijah had been in swift disagreement, saying there was no point having Henrik as worried as they were until they knew anything for sure. Elijah had been right of course but it didn't mean Klaus felt any better about hiding something from him. Even as his guardian, Klaus always considered Henrik to be first and foremost his little brother, and then following that, his friend. He didn't try to place himself in the role of father to his brother and he had no intention of ever doing so. Klaus knew from experience that sometimes it was better to have that position void instead of facing a sorry excuse for one every day, having them constantly disappoint you. And Klaus was certain he would be a poor substitute.

And so Henrik stayed in the dark only knowing Klaus had an appointment with Stefan, but not knowing any of the details it regarded.

Sitting in Stefan's office, Klaus waited for Stefan to come in. A few minutes later the doctor made his appearance.

"Hey man, sorry about the wait. Thins have been crazy today." Stefan said striding in.

Klaus saw right through that. Stefan knew how busy Klaus was and never kept him waiting if he could help it. The hold up meant he was dreading telling Klaus whatever news he had, and was avoiding him. Frankly, Klaus had no time to deal with Stefan's discomfort at being involved in the matter.

"Let's cut the crap mate, shall we?"

"Yeah you're right, sorry." Stefan said not missing a beat, even with Klaus' impatient tone.

He made his way to sit behind his desk and Klaus faced him from the chair on the other side of it.

Stefan opened his mouth to speak and then as though thinking better of it closed it.

Instead of speaking he got up from the chair he had only just sat down in and moved to the filing cabinet. Klaus watched him impatiently as he opened the bottom drawer and produced a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

The action further confirmed Klaus' suspicions that things were not good. He sat there numb as Stefan poured the drinks and passed one to him across the table.

Stefan sat back down. They didn't clink glasses, just looked at each other briefly before both throwing the drinks back in one gulp.

The burning of the scotch in his throat gave Klaus the courage he needed to ask the question he was truly dreading. "How bad is it?"

Stefan put his glass to the side and sat up straighter, as though the last five minutes hadn't occurred and he was back to being Dr. Salvatore, a paid professional instead of a friend far too attached to the patient he was tending to.

He said the next words slowly and clearly as years of experience had taught him.

"What we're talking about isn't something we need to discuss in terms of severity. We knew that Henrik's liver operation, as a toddler was a temporary fix to a bigger problem. We've reached the point where that fix is no longer a viable way to keep his liver functioning. We knew we would reach this point eventually we just didn't know at what age that would be."

"He seems fine lately. He's up. He's energetic. The school has had no problems. Surely if something were really wrong, we'd see more visible signs." The things Klaus was saying sounded ill founded even to his own ears but he was grasping, the denial kicking in already.

Stefan nodded, continuing.

"What we can see presently are the early stages of what will become a bigger problem. It's better to start taking the necessary steps to address it now rather then when he becomes visibly ill and we are scrambling for time."

"All right so what now? Reparation to the surgery he had as a child?" _Yes they could fix this. They were going to put the steps in place. Everything will be fine._

"Not exactly." Stefan evaded, starting to lose the distant attitude he was trying so hard to keep up.

"So another type of surgery then? It's not an ideal time of course with school only recently starting back up a month ago but I suppose we can make it work. As long as the problem is fixed."

Stefan remained quiet for a moment as though figuring out the best way to phrase what he was about to say without Klaus flying off the handle. He had enough of these types of conversation with him to know he didn't have the best reactions to bad news.

Klaus felt his stomach drop at Stefan's face, and suddenly the severity clicked. "Say it," he almost spat, "Whatever he needs, whatever we need to do, say it."

It was in a calm and steady voice Klaus got his answer, "His liver will eventually shut down at this rate. We need to look at the possibility of a transplant."

A sick and humorless chuckle burst through his lips, "And when you say possibility. You mean only option for saving his life."

A younger, less mature version of Klaus would have left the office then and there. Admittedly every bone in his body wanted to run. But that was him years ago and he refused to let it be him now, so he forced himself to sit there as Stefan went on about donor options, timelines, and statistics among other things Klaus couldn't really get himself to focus on.

He caught snippets of things like "good chance…. viable organs…registry" but the only thing that seemed to really stick was "organ transplant. Only option."

Stefan must have finished talking because Klaus heard his name being called somewhere over the drowning sounds of the words swirling in his head.

"Klaus?"

"What?" he replied staring at the floor.

"I'm sure you have questions." He said kindly.

"Nope none" and just like that, Klaus tore out of there. He was supposed to be meeting his siblings at a café around the corner from the hospital to tell them the news of his talk with Stefan but he couldn't face them right now. Nothing he had heard was registering. How was he going to explain to them what he couldn't comprehend himself? Shit, how was he going to tell Henrik?

Klaus walked around the hospital without a clue as to where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away. _Walk, walk, walk,_ was all he could think about. Slowly the words started to sink in and the numbness Klaus had felt started to dissipate, replaced by a myriad of feelings at first.

The absurdity of the situation; He's a kid, a little kid. Hadn't he been through enough? He didn't deserve this. He already didn't have parents. He had been sick enough already, no.

Pretty soon the pit in his stomach was boiling and the confusion and fear and jumbled emotions were all slowly concentrating themselves into one clear, specific feeling. Anger.

His hands were balled into fists as he stalked through different departments. Every muscle in his body was coiled too tight, ready to lash out on whoever crossed his path. It registered in his head that the first person he got ahold of was going to be on the other end of all that fury. It registered but he couldn't stop it, he was so irate. Trying to get ahold of himself and focus he, tried to take in his surrounding. He knew he'd gone up and down a few different floors as his temper had risen but he hadn't paid attention to what they were. The numbers on the doors and in the elevator had all been a blur. He looked around a bit as he continued to charge about and quickly realized he had ended up in the ICU.

It was the last place he should have been. It was filled with more death and heartache then any other area of the hospital. There wasn't a division of the hospital as sullen or overwrought with pain as this one and he had gone and stuck himself in the middle of it. That seemed to only fuel him, because even though he had made his way up here on his own, the wing made him feel as though death was inescapable, as though it would always continue to haunt and follow him wherever he went. His mother had died on a floor such as this and now Henrik would inevitably be on it too for a time.

He could feel himself growing more and more livid as he stalked through it, avoiding eye contact with those in the waiting room, knowing the looks in their eyes would only feed his rage.

He had to get out of there. Where was the bloody elevator? He saw a sign for it pointing around the corner and swiftly made his way toward it. As he approached it and got ready to turn the corner, the first bit of relief coming over him as he knew he would be off the floor soon, the worst possible thing happened. He heard her.

It was the same laugh she had used the other day at the grocery store with Henrik. At the time he thought it was somewhat charming. Now it made him want to scream. He didn't think to stop himself or to turn around. All he knew was he had to get off the floor and that the elevator was the closest exit. Anyone in the way would end up collateral damage.

Rounding the corner he saw her talking to the nurse by the elevator and laughing. This was a floor of misery and death and she had the nerve to walk around it gossiping with her coworkers. _Go to the fucking break room_. In his anger he kept staring at her. He intended to just walk by her, press the button to the elevator, get on and not look back but it just couldn't be that simple because just as he meant to make his escape, she saw him over the nurse's shoulder and flushed embarrassed. _Good_ he thought. _You should be ashamed you sick, immature, stupid, spoiled little_ and the names kept rolling as she bid goodbye to whoever she was talking to and walked up to him, unaware of how he was seething. Not knowing what was to come once he opened his mouth.

"Mr. Mikaelson" she said trying to hide her embarrassment, "what are you doing up here?"

"Not gossiping with my coworkers" he spat at her pressing the button on the elevator with a jab.

"Oh." He guessed she could gauge his tone and decided to make a quick exit, "Well have a good day I was just on my way-"

"Tell me sweetheart," he said stepping nearer and getting dangerously close to her personal space, "what is it about death that you're so attracted to?"

"Um pardon?" she asked surprised, her face going pale.

"I mean you spend your days looking at sick kids and then you come spend your free time in the intensive care unit. What do you do get off on other people's pain? That's quite sick you know."

She looked at him completely and utterly shell shocked. That only fueled him on, because it felt good to tell this woman who had made an adjustment to him and his brother's life for no reason but her own personal comfort exactly what he thought of her.

"You know I knew from the moment you transferred in you were going to be a problem. I'm sure it's nice to have Friday nights off to be with your boyfriend but some of us have real issues and actual problems we have to deal with. Not all of us are able to get our way whenever we want it, without a thought as to anyone else so while you're busy acting like a petulant child why don't you—"

"Fuck you" she hissed staring at him angrily.

They locked eyes in a heated stare, her eyes matching the same anger and intensity that must have been in his. Neither of them was willing to break before the other.

Klaus was on the verge of another outburst towards her for speaking to him that way when he heard her name being called behind him.

"Caroline hey there you are. I wasn't sure if you would make it back a second time today. Your Dad's been having a really hard day. Some of the new pain meds he's on aren't agreeing with him. He'll be happy to see you."

Caroline didn't move her head an inch. Her eyes remained locked on his as the woman began to talk. The anger left Klaus as soon as he heard those last few sentences "your father…hard day…meds," fuck she was visiting her father. He was in intensive care. It was like a bucket of cold water washing over him. All his seething rage was replaced by a wash of shame for yelling at her. It was like staring at a bomb he had just detonated and looking at the wreckage. Fuck, he had let himself go on the first person he could find and she didn't deserve any of it.

"I'll be right there," she said calmly, her eyes still not leaving his. She took in a quick shaky breath and wiped a quick tear from her eye, sidestepping around him quickly, and officially breaking their eye contact.

He whipped around to try and catch her.

"Caroline wait," but she just rushed faster and farther ahead and he couldn't blame her.

* * *

**Everybody still with me? You all know I love to hear your thoughts and I think you're going to have a lot, so let me know what you thought. Thanks guys!**


	7. Face Off

Hi guys.

To say that I was completely and utterly gob smacked (is that an expression?) by all the amazing reviews last chapter would be the understatement of the century. This story surpassed 100 reviews last chapter and I think that's a huge deal and it's all thanks to you. You guys encourage me so much! I know I don't update super quickly but I swear it's only because I want the story to be good. I'll try to get timelier about that.

Welcome to all new readers and to the people who have been following/favoring/ reviewing from the start, you are all amazing! There's another note at the bottom that may be useful to you all. Okay enjoy!

* * *

Caroline woke up early on her day off, two days after "the incident" as she had taken to calling it, determined not to waste it lounging around, despite a very large part of her wanting to do nothing but curl up under the covers and cry.

No, she wasn't going to do that. She was better then that and she was certainly better then the sorry excuse for a man who yelled at her for no reason in the middle of the ICU. How dare he? Her response had certainly not been the eloquent or even remotely professional one that she had hoped for, nor had it been one of the hundreds of ones that she had since imagined saying to him but at this point she was done caring. She was over replaying every second of their encounter over and over again, imagining all the reasons for him to go off on her, all the things she should have said, what she should have done. Simply put Caroline was over overanalyzing it. "Fuck you" was a classic and she was done spending any more of her time dwelling on it.

With her new attitude in mind, Caroline got up, got dressed and got ready to face the day. Due to her busy schedule, her apartment had turned into a disaster and she was determined to fix that. Of course Caroline's version of a disaster meant a cup on the coffee table that didn't have a coaster underneath it so it only took her about an hour to go through almost her entire apartment, cleaning it from top to bottom. She was just debating whether to tackle the gargantuan chore of cleaning out her closet, before going to see her dad for the day when a knock on the door interrupted her.

She walked over to check the peephole but she couldn't see anyone through it, as they appeared to be hiding behind some sort of monstrous pink pile. She opened the door cautiously and came face to face with a man holding the biggest arrangement of flowers Caroline had ever seen. The large vase was filled with hydrangeas, peonies, and roses; all of which Caroline knew from her hometown party planning days didn't come cheap.

"Hello are you Miss Caroline Forbes?" the voice called from behind the bouquet.

"Um yes."

"These are for you, if you could just direct me as to where to set them down."

"Um sure, who are they from?" she asked confused as to who might be sending her flowers. "Just leave it on the table there." She said moving out of the way to hold the door open for the man to bring them in.

"Don't know. Sorry you'll have to check the card." He said angling his head towards a small envelope nestled in the arrangement.

Not wanting to leave her spot at the door (this was Chicago for goodness sake. This guy could be anyone), Caroline plucked the card out of the bouquet as he walked by her and quickly tore open the envelope in anticipation. Anticipation quickly turned to fury as she read the words.

_My sincerest apologies for my behavior love, I hope these flowers make up for my outburst._

_Klaus Mikaelson_

"Wait!" Caroline called to the deliveryman a little louder then necessary. "Don't put them down. Take them back."

"Uh pardon?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept these."

"But they're already paid for." The delivery guy said looking at a loss. Most people didn't return flowers.

"Listen, please just return them. If your boss doesn't want to refund the man who sent them, I will pay for them myself all right? Here I'll give you my number," she said pulling a pad of paper and pen out of her hall table.

"Please just take them." She pleaded handing him her number.

"Alright, sorry to have bothered you." He said backing out the way he came in.

Shutting the door behind him, Caroline leaned against it, her earlier decision to stop thinking about the other day completely shot to hell. Obviously he had put two and two together when he heard the nurse talking to her about her Dad and had a change of heart. Well that was two damn bad. She was not going to be won over by a few flowers. If he wanted her forgiveness he was going to earn it the old fashioned way, by apologizing to her face and asking for it.

Knowing she would never be able to concentrate on her closet now, she figured she should make her way down to the hospital and have lunch with her Dad. He had been feeling even worse than usual lately and would probably appreciate an earlier visit. She felt like she needed him right now too.

* * *

Not two days later was Caroline on her way home from work and waiting for Lexi to be on her way in, when she spotted her coming through the automatic doors, holding more then just Caroline's usual afternoon shot of espresso.

"Is that?" Caroline asked excitedly pointing at the large clear plastic Starbucks cup Lexi was holding.

"A venti chocolate pumpkin Frappuccino off the Starbucks secret menu with accompanying pumpkin crème cheese muffin? That would be a yes." She said handing her favorite drink over to her.

"Lex you shouldn't have! We have a strict, we refuse to pay more then five dollars for caffeine rule." Caroline reproached even as she practically ripped it out of her friend's hand.

"Oh we do, but Klaus Mikaelson thinks its okay to pay ten dollars for your favorite drink. Do you want to tell me about the reason for his sudden feelings of generosity?"

She lowered the drink from her lips, the deliciousness now felt sticky in her mouth. "Isn't he Stefan's friend? Can't you ask him?"

"Yes, but he's also mine and he hasn't said a thing to either of us, except to call me this morning and tell me that he wanted me to get you anything you might want off the Starbucks menu, courtesy of him."

"Well you can tell Mr. Mikaelson that I can buy my own coffee thank you very much." She said handing it back to Lexi after taking another sip. Come on she at least had to have some of it.

"Okay what did he do?"

"Nothing! I just don't need him to pay for my coffee."

"Caroline!"

"Listen you just said it yourself, you're his friend, and you're also my friend and I really don't want either you or Stefan in the middle of this. I don't think it's appropriate to be accepting gifts from my patients families okay? Let's just leave it at that."

Of course Caroline wanted to tell Lexi what had happened. Lexi would know exactly how to handle this. What to say and what to do but putting someone else in the middle of her fight was wrong. She had to be an adult about this and that meant handling it on her own.

"Okay but all I'm saying is that this is classic Klaus groveling behavior. Why not take advantage of every delicious second of it? No one says because you accept the coffee means you have to forgive him for whatever it is he obviously did."

Caroline just laughed and handed her back the drink and muffin. "Enjoy Lexi."

* * *

"What do you mean she gave it back to you?"

Klaus, Lexi and Elijah sat on the back porch of the Mikaelson's home enjoying one of the last warm days of summer before the crisp fall winds set in and really turned Chicago into the windy city it was known as. Well at least Klaus was trying to enjoy himself but the constant topic up for discussion seemed to be his still fresh screaming fit with Miss Forbes. Had it been up to Klaus, no one and he meant no one would have found out but the nurse who spilt the beans on Caroline's father, her name Klaus had already forgotten, had told a prying Lexi everything she had heard that day. Lexi had then proceeded to call the Mikaelson home in an attempt to ream Klaus out but had instead only found Elijah who she had of course relayed the whole story to, knowing that if anyone could give Klaus a stern lecture it would be Elijah, and a stern lecture he had gotten. Everything from his impulsive behavior to his temper and any other faults Elijah could come up with in the moment had been addressed. It was all very reminiscent of Klaus' childhood at the hands of his father. Memories he was none too pleased to be reminded of.

And now Lexi had come over under the pretense of visiting Henrik, which really meant an opportunity besides the dozens of texts and voicemails she'd been leaving him to tear him up again. This was all he needed right now. He had of course tried to tell his side but even he knew he had acted like a dick and didn't have much of a leg to stand on.

"I mean she didn't want it. Not that I'm surprised. You behaved like an ass."

"As you've been so sweetly reminding me all week. This is bloody ridiculous you know that."

"You're going pretty out of your way, for something you find ridiculous."

The truth was he didn't know why he cared so much. He knew that he had been out of line and he had put two and two together and figured having a sick father in the hospital had more to do with her transfer than it did with her boyfriend, a sentiment confirmed by Lexi who despite many promptings wasn't giving him many details on that issue. That was fine he had other means of finding out but right now what he was focused on was gaining forgiveness.

He found himself to be having the same reaction to their fight that he had had that day in the grocery store when she had visibly flinched from him. He didn't like it and he hadn't liked that he had made her cry. She certainly wasn't the first woman he had brought to tears but she was probably the one whose tears he had dwelt on the most.

He didn't like it and he wanted it fixed.

"Perhaps its because he knows how rude and demeaning he was." Elijah interjected pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I get the point Elijah, but actually the reason I am going so graciously out of my way to make amends is because I would hate to lose her as a nurse. We know she has a penchant for transferring. What's to stop her from doing it again?"

Lexi threw her hands up in the air exasperated, "So you're telling me that after everything you have said and done to her, you have now decided that you like her enough to actually attempt to keep her around?"

"It wouldn't do to have to tell Henrik that the reason he is getting yet another nurse is because Niklaus scared her away." Elijah said seeing right through his reasoning.

It was true. Personal feelings aside, Klaus knew Henrik liked Caroline a lot and in light of recent events he didn't want to be the one responsible for taking someone else away from him. This whole thing had started because he didn't want one more person out of Henrik's life. Not that he would admit it to these two.

"I could always come up with something else." He said smoothly.

"No, you won't lie to him." Elijah said, seeing right through him, again. "Not with everything else going on at the moment. Fix this Niklaus."

"I'm trying but it becomes difficult when the one you're trying to make amends with is intent on thwarting your efforts. You're friends with her," he gestured to Lexi, "what do you propose I do?"

"Don't be an ass for starters!" She scoffed at Klaus' raised eyebrows. "Oh what too challenging? Why don't you try talking to her, getting to know her, realizing that maybe you two actually have a lot in common and that she's more than just a pretty face."

"No one said she was pretty."

"Don't pull that with me. You may not like her, but don't pretend for a second that she isn't easy to look at, and don't think I haven't noticed you noticing."

"Go to Henrik's next appointment and talk to the lady Niklaus. She doesn't appear to be the type to hold a grudge."

"She isn't and as you may have already guessed, if it managed to get through that thick skull of yours, Caroline will probably be even more sympathetic once you explain what had happened that day previous to you going off on her. She knows the toll an ill relative can have on a person."

"Fine. I will try talking to her, for Henrik's sake," _And for my own peace of mind_. He had acted like a dick and he felt like one. He had made a mistake assuming things about her that he shouldn't have. He was man enough to admit that, and a small part of him wanted her to know that.

* * *

He had avoided the last appointment because the idea of facing her and trying to make amends for what he had said to her the last time they saw each other seemed impossible. How the hell was she ever going to forgive him? He had tried everything he could think of in the last week. He sent her flowers, coffee, even chocolate. All of which, she rejected. He even attempted to have Henrik give her a gift of spa products Lexi had let slip she liked but even that had been fruitless, as Caroline told Henrik in the kindest way she could that she wasn't allowed to accept gifts from patients as it was against the rules.

He had fully intended on avoiding this appointment like the last but none of his siblings had been available, and he grudgingly admitted it was time for him to face her. They would be spending a lot more time together in the next few months as Henrik waited for a transplant. The faster this awkwardness was over with the better.

Klaus had to hand it to her. For all the loathing she must be feeling towards him right now she didn't let it affect her relationship with Henrik. The two talked non-stop throughout their appointment.

Seeing Henrik so animated was great. He had been feeling tired more often then not recently and already since hearing the news from Stefan, was Klaus beginning to see a change in his health.

As Caroline and him talked about the recent movie he had seen at the Imax, Klaus sat unusually quiet off to the side of the room. He held back his usual biting comments and was left with nothing to say. He wasn't going to comment on how she did her job until he had groveled on his knees for forgiveness. She deserved more than that even after what he had put her through.

"Okay bud, your all set for today. I'll see you on Thursday. Make sure you tell Rebekah I have that book if she still wants it."

"Okay, thanks Caroline, see you then."

Without a glance in his direction Caroline sped out of the room as quickly as she'd come in.

"Henrik put your coat on and stay here. I need to talk to nurse Forbes for a minute." He practically shouted, jumping up to go after her.

"Okay"

Klaus strode out of the room quickly. When he got out the door he swiveled his head from left to right before he saw her walking very quickly down the hall. He almost had to jog to catch up to her.

"Caroline? Caroline wait." She must have realized he planned on following her down the hall because she whipped around a stoic expression on her face.

"Do you need something Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Yes" he said nodding seriously "Possibly a slap in the face for being such an ass" he tried to smile at her but she just turned on her heel and continued walking.

Determined to get her to let him apologize, he followed her until close enough to gently grab her arm and pull her around. It was a low blow getting that close to her when he knew she was attracted to him physically. He didn't miss how her breath was always catching on the few occasions he got near her, but he needed her to listen and this was the only way he could think of. "I know." He said quietly, stepping close to her and keeping a loose grip on her arm. "I was an ass. I had just found out about the transplant and I needed an outlet. You just so happened to be in the line of fire. I am so sorry sweetheart. You didn't deserve that."

She didn't say anything for a moment. Simply stood there with her lips parted. He thought for a second he was forgiven but she quickly stripped him of that dissolution with a scoff.

"You are unbelievable you know that. You treat me like I'm completely incompetent, make several insinuating remarks about how I don't know how to do my job, and then you yell at me without a clue as to what is actually going on in my life and you think because what you turn on the charm for all of five seconds and buy me a few things that you are back in my good graces. God!"

She turned to walk away and then thought better of it, turning back to face him. She was on a roll now.

"It's bad enough that you just think I'm some blonde bimbo, without a clue but I wasn't even working! I was here- uh doing other things that had nothing to do with my job, something you must know tons about given all the time you spend here with Katherine Pierce, yeah people talk you're not nearly as sly as you think you are, but not the point, you had no right to say anything to me. I haven't done anything wrong and what's worse is you have no concept of how to apologize!"

"I have spent a week attempting to apologize with all of your favorite things-"

"Oh my god, I feel sorry for you! As soon as you don't get your way you either try to intimidate people or you try to buy them off. What, you think because you know what I like from Starbucks, means you know anything about me? You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them, and you certainly don't understand me."

And with that she turned and stormed off without giving him a chance to respond. Had she, he probably would have told her she was right.

* * *

"I thought you left hours ago." Caroline had been trying to spend her lunch hour in the cafeteria winding down after this morning's activities. Of course she couldn't really do that when Klaus showed up unexpectedly and was standing right in front of her.

"Elijah came and got Henrik, I've spent sometime looking for you." he smiled thinking of the hours he had fruitlessly spent trying to find her. The cafeteria was so obvious he had completely overlooked it until now.

Caroline could recall a time in the not too distant past when a smile from him made her feel as though she had accomplished some great feat. Now she couldn't remember why she had ever cared what he thought, or why she wanted his approval.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Fine. I'll talk then." He said sitting down across from her without an invitation, causing her to scoff and cross her arms in irritation.

Klaus was going to do something he rarely did with anyone. He was going to try and level with her. He wanted her forgiveness and if he had to get to know her to earn it then he would. "You were right about what you said earlier. I spend very little time attempting to understand people. Between work and looking after Henrik, I don't have the time. And yes sometimes it is easier to buy people off or intimidate them so that I get my way."

The expression on Caroline's face didn't change. Clearly she was going to need a lot more incentive before she forgave him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I am sorry I treated you so poorly. I misjudged the situation entirely but you don't make it easy you know?"

"Me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes you." He said enjoying her surprised face. "You and your secret double life. Even Stefan and Lexi are foggy on the details."

"I don't want the people I work with knowing my business. They intersect enough without everyone knowing. I don't want sympathetic glances in the hallways or to have to answer uncomfortable questions, and even if I did let people know, I certainly don't owe you any kind of explanation."

"Me aside, is that because you don't want people's sympathy or you don't want their help?"

"What does that mean?" she was already annoyed that he was getting this reaction from her, but she certainly wasn't going to not defend herself at this point.

"It means you're stubborn and you don't like to take anyone else's advice."

"You mean I don't like to take your advice."

"Sure mine, but I can guess that that extends to others as well. The first day we met, I made a number of suggestions to help the first appointment between you and my brother go smoother and you practically stuck a needle in my eye."

"That's because you wouldn't let me do my job. You sat there with this intimidating scowl on your face, and they weren't suggestions, they were orders! Did it ever occur to you that I might already know how to do things the right way?"

"And did it ever occur to you that I might know how things work best when it comes to the care of my brother. His likes and dislikes, what he is comfortable with and what he isn't? No you strode in with a point to prove-"

"And you walked in with a chip on your shoulder." She shot back

It wasn't exactly something he could deny. Maybe he should try a different tactic.

"I don't like change Caroline," he said his voice softening, "and your transfer with Lexi was a big change for us. I know that a different set of patients is just apart of the job for you but Lexi has been a very big part of Henrik's life and losing her as his nurse becomes one more change he had to face in a series of even bigger ones. It's a big deal to us."

"I won't feel guilty for doing something perfectly within my right."

"I'm not asking you too. But you need to understand-" he broke off not sure how comfortable he was with where this was going.

"Understand what?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Deciding she probably deserved the truth and it might earn him some brownie points he answered in the most honest way he could.

"That you changed an aspect of his life. His life is so fragile, so unhappy and we- he needed stability and you took some of that when you switched with Lexi."

Caroline's initial feelings of holding off all guilt flew out the window.

Shit he saw the look that crossed her face. He wasn't trying to make her feel guilty he just wanted her to not completely hate him anymore.

"I know now you have a good reason." He continued. "Henrik is beginning to adore you and you are very good at your job. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. It actually is working out quite well. Henrik now has someone else he likes in the nursing department. I just want you to understand why I was so reluctant."

"I never would have made a change like that if I didn't really need it, but what I have going on, my situation. The hours conflicted too much."

"I know. I have some experience dealing with relatives who are sick." This was getting way to close to talking about Caroline's own personal life again so she tried to change the subject.

"Have you told him yet? About the surgery?"

"And here I thought we were going to spend this lovely lunch hour mending our relationship, not discussing my brother's case." He smirked at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, seeing right through the evasiveness. There was his charm again. She never realized what a masque it was until now. He used it to avoid things, avoid people.

She decided to let him off easy. They had had enough emotional exhaustion for one day "Fine, so what do you want to talk about?" she asked hoping they would talk about the weather, anything in neutral territory.

"I want to talk about you"

_Not that easily Mikaelson._

"I may be willing to deal with you because I like the rest of your family but were really not at a point yet where I want to trade gossip and child hood memories."

"We'll get there." Her replied easily.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. " You are ridiculous! You have spent weeks trying to intimidate me, now what? All the effort you put into berating me- "

"Correcting you"

All the effort you put into berating me" she repeated as if he hadn't spoken "you're now what. Going to spend trying to be my best friend. That literally makes no sense"

"I believe you're the one who accused me of not knowing how to connect with people. Don't you think you should be the one to teach me the true meaning of friendship?"

"Now you're just mocking me."

"A little bit yes, but that doesn't mean I don't think you're right."

"I'm sorry could you say that again? I'd like to have that documented."

He glared at her and she faltered for a second worried she had crossed a line. His mood swings were unnerving.

"I didn't mean that you-" she stopped when he broke into a smile. He had been teasing. Would she ever get used to this guy?

He on the other hand was starting to find he rather liked when she stood up to him, but he also enjoyed throwing her off a bit. This could be fun.

"If you'd prefer we can talk about me?"

"There's nothing about you I care to know."

"Well that's not true at all is it? If people were talking about my let's call them extra curricular activities with Miss Pierce so much, Lexi would have already called me out on it. You went looking."

"The only looking I did, was when I caught the two of you sneaking out of a room together, which by the way, gross! People go in there all the time for things actually related to illness."

"Many would consider tension relief an illness that needed immediate attention."

"I'm not one of the many."

"I'm very quickly learning that."

Her breath caught at the lingering look he gave her. It was very…intense.

"I don't want you not taking care of Henrik, Caroline. He likes you, a lot. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that you're a good fit for us."

"I like Henrik too. Plus I would never leave just because of you. You don't have that much of an effect on me." She was lying through her teeth but he didn't need to know that.

"So we're agreed? Friends then?"

"Fine, but the minute you act like a dick again, were done, and the whole staff will hear about you and Katherine, and I'll start by telling Lexi."

He actually gave her a genuine smile. "Deal."

* * *

Okay one quick thing. I had a reviewer wanting to know more about the medical conditions of both Henrik and Caroline's Dad. I will probably be more vague then not going forward because I know very little about anything illness related and don't want to purposely put out wrong information if I can avoid it. I have an idea in my own mind about what they both have but I will mostly keep it to myself, do my research and write what I know to be true. What I can say as a recap to what's already been addressed and a little more is that Henrik needs a liver transplant. He has had a problem with it since early childhood, already had surgery and now needs a transplant to permanently fix the problem. Caroline's Dad's problem is with his heart. It is not cancer. He is, as I have already said, terminally ill.

So on that happy note. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now feel free to review! Kisses!


	8. So Friends?

**Hello all!**

**So I tried to update sooner then usual, and I wrote the longest thing I have ever written on here by far (sorry I'm super proud at reaching over 6000 words), but in exchange I'm asking for you to read this rather long authors note and leave me lots of reviews, because frankly I love them, they motivate me and I'm never too proud to beg.**

**On the topic of reviews I love them all but I especially want to thank the people who go out of their way to review every chapter. I don't usually respond with pm's as other authors on here do but please know that I appreciate you so much and it literally makes my day to know that you like the story enough to stick with it chapter after chapter!**

**Alright, so please enjoy and I'm sorry for the rather long note here.**

* * *

"Have you found anything out about Caroline Forbes' father?"

"Is that what you were thinking about while we were having sex?"

Klaus and Katherine were in a suite above one of Klaus' hotels in the heart of downtown Chicago, both showered and in the process of getting dressed after finishing up one of their weekly morning meet ups. Klaus had had the decency to wait until they were done to start asking questions but if he didn't hurry this conversation along he was going to be late for his next meeting.

"Aren't you the one who works in geriatrics? If old men turn anyone on it's you." He shot back at her.

"That's only if they have money, Mikaelson, and I have a much younger man at my disposal for that," she said seductively sidling up to him to help him do up his tie.

"You just want me for my body sweetheart." He said raising his head as she worked his collar.

"It's not like I'm getting any more then that, is it?" she asked finishing with his tie and smoothing his shirt, running her nails gently up and down his chest.

Klaus groaned. "Katherine we talked about this."

"About how we're fuck buddies and nothing else and I need to understand that? It's loud and clear, no worries. Seriously Klaus, no one hear is looking for you to take them to dinner and a movie. We have a great arrangement going as is. Although if you are going to start bringing coffee to your favorite nurses, I think I should be included on the list."

Klaus did an internal eye roll at that. Was nothing a secret between those nurses? In the spirit of their new friendship, Klaus had bought both Caroline and Lexi coffee when he brought Henrik in for his latest round of tests a few days ago. She had tried to say no at first but he had eventually convinced her to take it. Friends bought friends coffee after all. He didn't think that was gossip worthy news but apparently Katherine had still managed to find out about it. It wasn't a subject he wished to discuss with her and he wanted to get back to talking about what he wanted to know.

"I'll keep that in mind, now about Caroline's father." It was also in the spirit of friendship that Klaus had asked Katherine to find out anything she could about Caroline's father. If Lexi and Stefan refused to pry into her life, he would find out on his own. It wasn't for any particular reason besides curiosity. The blonde was a little enigma and he couldn't help but want to find out all he could. Besides, she knew all about him and the illness that affected his brother. Why shouldn't he even the playing field a little?

"I looked into him for you, which is way above and beyond fuck buddy protocol might I add, but there's not much to tell. He had a heart attack over a year ago, which led to them finding some bigger issues with his heart, and now the guy is pretty much on death's doorstep. He has a few regular visitors-no wife- namely his daughter who is there everyday at least once. Caroline has no siblings.

Klaus couldn't help but think the picture she painted sounded like a lonely one for Caroline, especially if she was the sole person responsible for taking care of her father. He knew for certain he would never be able to take care of Henrik if it weren't for his other siblings helping him out. He hoped her boyfriend was at least aiding her. He couldn't very well say that to Katherine though. Even he had enough tact to know that.

"Her boyfriend can't be very stimulating if she's spending all her evenings in the hospital. Does he come with her often?" he asked in the most round about way possible.

"Not that I know of. Why, are you offering to keep her company?" She asked eyeing him over her shoulder as she dressed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm simply trying to play nice and you catch more flies with honey then you do vinegar."

"That's quite the idiom Shakespeare." She said distractedly as she slid a heel on her foot.

"I try," he smirked. "I have to get going. Are you all right to make it out on your own?"

"Always am. Have a good day Mr. Mikaelson." She said sweetly.

"Behave Katherine, and if you find anything else out about Nurse Forbes' father, I would appreciate knowing about it." He said heading towards the door without turning around.

"And I would appreciate a coffee," were the last words he heard before he exited the suite.

* * *

"So, I'm sorry let me make sure I have this right?" Bonnie asked from one side of the examination table where Abby lay.

"Klaus; Henrik's older brother, also known as the dick who can't keep his mouth shut, also known as the baby whisperer." Bonnie saw the look Caroline shot her from the chair across from her and quickly tried to amend that, "Sorry but he was great with Abby that day. Anyway, this guy and you are now… I'm sorry are we calling him a friend or an acquaintance? I'm downright confused by this."

"You and me both. He wants to try getting along. He's going to be less of a jerk and I'm going to try and be less sensitive to his "critiques." She said using air quotes. "As much as I hate to admit it, so far he's not doing a half bad job." She shrugged and resumed tickling Abby who lay between them. She was about to have her monthly checkup and since Caroline had some time before her shift started that day, she had tagged along for moral support. Waiting for the doctor to come in was giving them ample time to catch up on all Caroline's current life drama.

"After everything he said to you, you're just letting it go, just like that?"

"Aren't you the one who's always on me about the effects of carrying around negative energy and the importance of forgiveness?" Bonnie had been studying to be a naturopath prior to having Abby and was also a Pilates and yoga instructor, so good energy was a big thing for her. "And yes I am letting it go. His brother and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the next little while. It might be nice to actually get along with him."

"I get not bickering in the ICU but he's bringing you coffee now?"

"Okay, that was a one-time thing! It wouldn't have been very friendly to say no. He's trying; we're both trying. I don't want to be in a bad place with someone I have to technically work with. It's awkward."

"Just don't expect too much from him. I know you always want to see the good in people but don't forget how he's treated you in the past."

"Trust me, I'm not. I gave him a serious piece of my mind and he knows that if he acts out again, friendship off."

"Don't take this the wrong way." She said after a pause, "but why does he all of a sudden want to be friends with you?"

"Thanks!"

"Hey I said don't take it the wrong way."

"I don't really know. I mean Lexi said she gave him a good lecture and Lexis scarier then I am when mad, but Klaus doesn't seem like the type to really do anything because someone tells him too. I guess he feels bad because he kind of knows about my Dad now. After thinking over everything he said, I get the feeling that he thought I transferred in because of my boyfriend. If I were in his shoes that might of pissed me off too."

"Yeah but you never would have behaved the way he did, and why would he think that in the first place? You don't have a boyfriend."

"Yeah he doesn't know that." Caroline murmured reluctantly.

"Caroline!" Bonnie almost shouted, causing Abby enough surprise to start crying, which Bonnie quickly tried to shush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do, his sister was asking me questions and I was trying not to say anything about my Dad and it just slipped out. You know I'm a terrible liar under pressure."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"Oh you know just that I had a boyfriend who worked in the mayor's office. I got off the subject pretty quickly."

"Caroline," Bonnie said with a sigh, "I know your break up with Tyler was hard on you but that's no reason to pretend –

"Bonnie, trust me I am over Tyler. My feelings for him had nothing to do with what I said to the Mikaelsons. It was just the closest thing to the truth. I used to have a boyfriend who worked in the mayor's office. Now I don't. It seemed like a better option to say that then to make something up completely." She said trying not to think of the guy she thought she was going to be with forever before her Dad got sick and they had broken up, him proving to be nothing like the guy she thought he was. It had been heartbreaking and disappointing but she really was over it.

"I know it was bad." She continued smiling in exasperation; "God there is something about that guy that just makes me so flustered and nervous. I mean look at that day at the grocery store."

"I know. It's a wonder you didn't drop my kid." Bonnie said laughing.

"I wouldn't have dropped you," Caroline turned, cooing to Abby. "Hoes before bros and all that." She said winking at Bonnie.

"Do not start feeding my daughter lines like hoes before bros."

"Speaking of bros," Caroline said in her most persuasive voice, "are you ever going to tell me who her father is?"

"Caroline." Bonnie said again with a sigh.

"Okay, okay I'm not prying." She said throwing hands up in defeat. "It's just that we tell each other everything, or at least I thought we did but here we are almost a year since you first found out you were pregnant and you haven't said a word. I promise I won't judge you, but maybe you might want to tell someone at least to get it off your own chest."

"I'm just not ready."

Caroline didn't know why but she was all of a sudden getting kind of emotional. Maybe it was because her Dad had been having a rough week but she was getting impatient with Bonnie. She didn't let it show, instead talking in a quiet and calm voice, trying to get through to her best friend.

"And that's fine Bonnie but you have a daughter named after a mother who left you when you were young, and a grandmother who passed away. My mom and your Dad live in a little town miles from here and my Dad is dying in a room upstairs. It's okay to not want to tell your friend something but we're pretty much the only family we've got and last time I checked sisters don't keep things from each other."

"I'm just not ready." She reiterated in a voice that told Caroline she wasn't going to get any answers today no matter how much she begged.

"I figured. Okay well I'm going to go visit my Dad and you my beautiful goddaughter are about to be probed and prodded in ways that even as a nurse makes me squirm so I will see you both later." She said standing up and kissing Abby on the cheek.

"Hey are we okay?" Bonnie asked from her chair.

"Oh Bonnie Bennett, we'll always be more than okay," she said rounding the examination table to kiss her friend on the cheek too. "Text me and let me know how everything goes."

"Okay. You really are the greatest Caroline Forbes."

"I know!" Caroline said slipping out of the room with a smile.

* * *

The smile didn't last as long as she would have liked, her impatience simmering back to the surface as she talked to her Dad about Bonnie soon after. "I just hate that she won't tell me! I mean what or who could be so bad that she can't just say it out loud? Hell, she could just point to him across a crowded room you know or write the name down on a piece of paper and pass it to me across a long table. I'd look at the name and nod. I wouldn't say a word. We'd just have this silent understanding between us."

"It's not the name of a murderer in a suspense movie Caroline. It's real life which means it's probably even messier than the plot in a movie." Bill Forbes smiled at his daughter's imagination.

"At this point I wouldn't rule out that he is a murderer and that's why she isn't telling me. How can she keep something like this from me?"

"I know it's hard sweetheart but you just have to let her come to you."

"I'm just worried about her, you know? I mean she's pretty much doing this completely alone. She should be able to depend on someone else besides me." She paused before saying reflectively. "I really wish the rest of the world were willing to do things when I wanted them done. Life would be much easier."

Bill laughed at his daughter's impatience. "That's the great flaw amongst the human race, I suppose."

Caroline leaned back in her chair next to him and pulled her legs up to her chest getting comfy. "You should have been a philosopher, or at least of yoga instructor. Maybe a life coach, really Dad you missed your calling in life."

"Somehow I don't think master yogi would have been right for me. Speaking of, when was the last time you went to a yoga class? You used to do it all the time in college."

"I did, yeah, God it's been forever. I don't think I even went to one of Bonnie's classes in the last few months."

"You sound nostalgic," Bill noted.

"It was fun." She said with a shrug. "I always felt very in touch with myself right after."

"You should take it up again; I hear it's very good for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said absently.

"Maybe you could take a few classes instead of spending almost three hours a day sitting next to me."

"Do you not want me around anymore?" she asked in mock offense, knowing that could never be the case.

"Of course I want you around. I just don't want you giving up your life to sit and watch me die."

"Dad!" Caroline exclaimed shocked. Where had that come from? They were talking about Yoga for Christ's sake. "Don't say things like that. I come here to spend time with you, I-what would make you say something like that?"

"Honey it's the truth." He said simply.

"That you're dying? Yep, thanks that is perfectly clear." She snapped annoyed at how nonchalant he was being. She knew he was dying. She didn't need a reminder.

"Caroline, this last year you have been incredible, not that I'm surprised, but still. You rose to the occasion of taking care of me better then anyone could have or should have to, but if I had known that would have caused you to stop living your life I never would have encouraged it. When I die, what are you going to do with your time? It might be hard to just pick back up after a year of taking care of everyone else instead of focusing on yourself."

"Visiting you and running some of your errands does not encompass "everyone else." She said using air quotes for the second time that day, a definite first for her.

"Sweetheart your whole profession is about taking care of others. You've made it your personal mission to cater to my every need and you just became a godmother to the daughter of a best friend you just mentioned you're very concerned about. I just want you to still take some time for yourself."

"I take plenty of time for myself Dad!"

"Really?" Bill asked, unconvinced. "When was the last time you did something just for you? When was the last time you went out and just enjoyed yourself or went on a date with someone?"

"Okay, first of all it is getting a little weird how interested you are in my love life, and second of all, I do things for myself all the time." Though she couldn't remember anything at this moment. _It's just because you're in too much shock to think straight._ "I have to get to work. I will see you later this evening, unless you don't want to see me, because apparently my visits are an issue."

"Caroline, that isn't what I meant. Please calm down."

"Why don't you calm down Dad?" It was a stupid retort as Bill was lying there perfectly calm but if he was going to treat her like a child who didn't know what was best for her then maybe it was an appropriate response.

"I'm going to work. Call me if you want to see me tonight!" And with that she slammed the door a little harder then necessary as she stormed out, both of them knowing she would come back this evening, whether he called or not.

* * *

Klaus had had to take a call before Henrik's appointment started and had moved to the end of the hall to do so. He was returning from it when he saw Caroline behind the reception desk. She was dressed in her uniform of blue scrubs and her hair was up. He realized he had never seen it down.

She was frowning at a chart and flipping her head between it and the computer screen in front of her, clearly checking something over she didn't look too pleased about.

She was too focused to even notice him come up and lean against the counter in front of her. When she didn't acknowledge him after a moment he got tired of waiting and cleared his throat.

She glanced up quickly, barely moving her head and gave him a quick "hey" before going back to what she was doing.

"Do you greet all your friends so warmly?" he asked her in a playful mood. He'd had a good morning with Katherine and all and had just received word that a new liquor license had come through for a new restaurant his company was interested in reopening. He was in a good mood and looking to play. Riling her up was one of his current favorite activities, and he was looking to see if he could get her to bite. Unfortunately she didn't seem in the mood to play.

"Is Dr. Salvatore ready to start Henrik's appointment? I'll be there in a second. Some idiot intern put in charge of inputting some information earlier messed up and I have to take care of it, because apparently that's what I do." She usually didn't care about things like this. It was an easy mistake to make and an even easier one to fix but after having to hear about how all she did was take care of others she was in no mood to be looking after anyone else. It felt like it was just further proving her father's point to her.

"Stefan and Henrik were comparing video game scores a minute ago when I stepped out. Nobody seemed like they were in a particular rush. Take your time."

"Nope." She said standing up straighter and putting the chart down carelessly. "I am not spending another minute on this. I have my own job to do. Although apparently even my job is about everyone else!"

Her little outburst surprised him. She was usually pretty calm. He had never seen her get impatient about a task to do with her job. She seemed to reserve those moments for him alone. She must have noticed the look that crossed his face because she was shaking her head a second later.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day. What's up?"

"Nothing. Are you alright?" he asked, still surprised by her initial outburst. Between the two of them, he was the moody one known for losing it, not her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She dismissed it coming around the counter to where he stood. "Is Henrik ready? We have a long appointment today with Stefan, so we should really get started."

She tried to walk past him but he pulled her back around gently by the arm like he did when they were fighting the other day. She looks surprised but it doesn't faze him.

"Caroline what's wrong?" he asks staring right at her.

She debates saying that it's nothing but he's making such an effort to know that she can't resist her sigh and subsequent answer. "Honestly if I start telling you now we'll be here all day."

"Alright, we'll talk after then?"

"Maybe if we have time," she said noncommittally, shrugging.

"Caroline, we'll talk after." This time it wasn't a question.

"Okay." She said the first genuine smile coming to her face since this morning at how much he seems to care, even though it has nothing to do with him.

The smile he returns is heart melting. It's not the devilish look she's used to from him or the arrogant smirk. It's a genuine smile. One she hasn't seen on him often and it was truly overwhelming that close to her face.

She turned away so he wouldn't catch the blush that rose to her cheeks and they walked into the room where Stefan and Henrik were waiting for them so they could get started.

"Nice of you two to show up." Stefan said looking up from the chart he was reading.

Caroline flushed, she realized Stefan was joking and all but he was still her superior and she hated being late for anything. She opened her mouth to apologize but Klaus, who was standing behind her, beat her to it.

"Nurse Forbes and I had a pressing issue in the hall Stefan and you've kept us waiting on several occasions. I hardly think two minutes of your time is all that valuable." Caroline was shocked but Klaus again seemed unfazed.

"Relax there, Mikaelson I'm kidding. Henrik tell your brother to relax." He implored Henrik who was seated on the table at the other side of the room.

"No way, you relax" Henrik said taking his brothers side immediately. It was pretty cute to watch his loyalty to his big brother.

"Okay obviously I have no friends here." Stefan laughed, "Nurse Forbes you're still on my side right?"

"No way" Henrik interjected. "Caroline's with us." Caroline couldn't help but laugh at how seriously Henrik was taking all this. She liked how he included her with them though.

"Looks like you've been drafted love." Klaus whispered to her as he walked by her towards Henrik, his breath ghosting along her cheek. Composing herself quickly she

formed a response of her own.

"That's right. Sorry Dr. Salvatore but you've been outnumbered." Caroline said walking towards Henrik as well and high fiving him when she was close.

"Alright I get it. Team Mikaelson/ Forbes wins. Can we get started now?"

The appointment was a long one, even Caroline couldn't deny that. Basically this was Henrik's pre evaluation with them before he would be meeting with the people from the organ donor registry team who would take everything a step further and set everything required for Henrik's transplant into motion. What they were doing today was gathering all the information necessary to give to them. It was important that everything be as up to date as possible, which pretty much meant everything they had tested Henrik for previously in the last few weeks was being retested along with some additional things. It was a tedious process for all of them but most of all for Henrik. He was being incredible though. He hadn't complained once and was a lot braver then most adults Caroline had encountered. It was a sad reality but she figured that years spent in and out of the hospital was the reason for his calm nature now.

Whatever it had done to subdue Henrik seemed to have no effect on his brother. Klaus seemed to grow more and more perturbed as the appointment wore on. He had started off pretty calm, even continuing to trade playful jabs with Stefan but it didn't take long before Caroline noticed him starting to tense up.

By the end of the hour he seemed to be alternating between running his hands through his hair, pacing the small room, and asking about 28 questions and that was all before she lost count 5 minutes prior. She could see he was really trying to be patient with them but with what the appointment was for, Caroline could see it was taking a toll. Stefan must have noticed too and wanted to get his friend out of there as soon as possible.

"We have to head down to the lab for this next part. Nurse Forbes, would you take Henrik? Klaus why don't we go talk in my office and then we'll call it a day when you two come back?"

"Thanks for the invitation mate, but I think I'll go down with my team." He answered trying to keep his voice light despite now feeling sick. The reality of what Henrik was going to be going through in the next, who knew how long was starting to hit him and he didn't feel much like spilling that to Stefan and his med school trained composed/sympathetic face.

Stefan who was still a little unclear as to what was going on between Klaus and Caroline didn't know if them going anywhere together would be the best idea. He shot Caroline a look but she only shrugged.

"Okay then. You guys can go after the blood and urine test in the lab. Klaus call me tomorrow so we can talk."

"Sure thing mate. Henrik are you ready?"

"Yeah peeing in a cup is my favorite!" he said jumping down.

Klaus rolled his eyes but it seemed to make Caroline laugh and after the mood he had found her in earlier, Henrik was welcome to make as many inappropriate jokes as he wanted.

They said goodbye to Stefan and made their way down towards the lab where thank fully the wait was short. Henrik didn't require two chaperones with him but no one was saying anything to the contrary.

They sat down and waited for his number to be called.

"Guess what Caroline?" Henrik asked her as they waited, breaking the relative silence that had settled.

"What?" she asked turning to him with a smile. She never knew what was going to come out of his mouth but was usually delightfully amused by what did.

"Were going to Florida for a vacation."

"Maybe" Klaus said from Henrik's other side.

"Really when?" she said ignoring him.

"Not sure. Nik said we could go after my surgery so either Christmas, or March break or summer. It has to be when I'm not in school cause Nik says I can't miss anymore, but I think we should go when I am in school."

"Why do you want to miss school?" she asked generally curious.

"It's not that I wanna miss Caroline, but if everyone's in school while were in Florida, then the lines will be shorter." He glanced at his brother before turning back to her and whispering in a voice Klaus could still hear perfectly, "I'm going to get him to let me miss."

Klaus just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I guess that's a good point about the lines being shorter but, well never mind." She said as though thinking better of it.

"But what Caroline?" Henrik asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, I was just going to say that if you were to go during school there wouldn't be as much cool stuff to do."

"What do you mean? There's always cool stuff. All the parks are always opened. I looked it up."

"Well I know that, silly. But if you go during vacation times they run special stuff because they know more kids will be there at that time. Plus there are more kids for you to meet. They have a lot of camps and stuff you know when its vacation time."

"Oh. Well maybe we'll go during a school break if there's special stuff." Henrik went into deep thought about that, looking straight ahead in concentration.

Klaus turned to Caroline over his head and muttered a silent "thank you"

"You're welcome," she mouthed back.

"Number 31," A woman called from the lab door.

"That's us," Klaus said standing, as did Henrik.

"Nik I can go on my own. I've been in there before."

"I just want to stand in the room where she takes your blood. I swear I won't move from that spot mate."

"Nik, seriously I'll be okay. You sit and relax with Caroline." Klaus looked unsure about the whole idea.

"Can Caroline come with you, if you won't have me?"

Henrik shook his head. "I want to go in alone."

Klaus looked at Caroline for help. "What do you think?"

"That's Pearl," she said pointing to the woman who had called their number and was waiting patiently at the door. "She's really nice and a total pro. He'll be fine in there alone, I promise."

"See Nik?"

"Alright fine. I'll be right here when you get out. Just call me if you need something or want me to come in. Do you have your iPod incase you want to listen to your music while she takes your blood?"

"Got it right here." He said patting his pocket.

"Okay, go ahead."

"See you later" he shot them one last smile before disappearing with Pearl behind the door.

Klaus shot Caroline a look once the door had closed. "Thanks for that," he said sarcastically sitting back down.

"Hey don't look at me. I helped you win the Florida argument. You can't have all the votes."

"I suppose you can't play favorites among your team mates."

"Exactly." She said with a small laugh. "Are you really going to Florida?"

"We want to take him after this whole surgery business is over and done with. He's travelled a lot for his age but we've never really been to any sort of amusement park with him."

"Yeah somehow Elijah doesn't strike me as the roller coaster loving type. Actually neither does Rebekah."

He laughed picturing his brother riding a roller coaster in one of his designer suits or Rebekah trying to fix her hair after the wind had gotten to it.

"We thought it would be nice to go on a trip for his enjoyment versus a business trip for us that he tags along on."

"He'll love that." She said sincerely.

"I hope so. He deserves it."

"So, does he know what's going on with him? Sorry I don't mean to pry but I'm not sure what I'm allowed to say or not around him."

"It's fine, I finally told him."

"How was that?"

"I think it was harder for me then it was for him. In a way he thinks it's cool; getting a new body part. He doesn't really understand how sick he'll get if he gets it later rather than sooner."

"Maybe that's something that's okay for him to be in the dark about."

"Why do you think that?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Well if he gets the transplant prior to getting really sick then he doesn't have to worry about it."

"And if he gets it later?" Klaus asked, his pessimistic side coming out with that question.

"Well then he didn't spend months dreading it. He can just take it one day at a time. He's a really tough kid Klaus. He'll get through this fine and the organ donor registry team is awesome. They know what they're doing. "

"That's a fair point. I guess we'll see. Didn't we agree to talk about you today?"

"Yeah I was hoping you would forget."

"Never. What happened that upset you so, love?"

"Just my Dad…" she trailed off not wanting to get into it with him.

"He isn't improving?" Klaus asked even though he knew what the answer to that question would be.

"He won't ever improve, but that wasn't what upset me."

He looked at her and waited for her to continue.

She ended up just telling him the whole story starting from Bonnie not telling her who Abby's father was to her Dad reminding her of his imminent death and her lack of a life all in one conversation. The only thing she left out was the whole "you don't have a boyfriend" bit and she slightly amended her father's comment about dating because she was just not ready to go there with him yet.

Despite that slight omission, she found her guard coming down with every new part of the story she told. She didn't really tell people this side of her life. She guessed he might understand what it was like more then most would. For his part, he listened patiently, only interjecting to ask a quick question or clarify something.

"Its stupid I know to care so much about a comment like that from him. I mean from his perspective maybe it looks like I'm with him a lot but" She broke off for a second trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say next. She had never said this part out loud before to anyone. "It's like," she spoke quietly, "every time I'm not with him or at least at work close by, I can't help but worry I'll miss something. Like what if he crashes or something when I'm off "living" or whatever?" She cursed herself for once again having to use air quotes to express herself that day.

"You know you wouldn't be responsible for anything happening to him. You know that right Caroline? It seems like you've risen far and beyond what he expected of you."

"I know that. He's right though. I've kind of given up my life in the last little while to take care of him and Bonnie, but I don't know, isn't that what you're supposed to do when someone you love needs you?"

"Yes," Klaus said without hesitation, completely understanding where she was coming from because of Henrik. It didn't matter the cost. When your family needed you, you rose to the occasion. "Listen to me Caroline, you're doing everything right. He's just being a concerned parent, because he feels like he's keeping you from living your own life and it sounds like he wants the best for you. As for your friend Bonnie, I'm sure she will come around. She's probably so overwhelmed right now being a new mother that she too isn't thinking about how it might actually help her to tell someone. "

"I never thought of it like that." She said thoughtfully. He smiled at her and she found herself giving him a small smile back. In that moment, Caroline realized something. She realized she wouldn't regret letting him be her friend. This would work, and she was happy about it. He maybe wasn't the ass she thought he was. It didn't excuse his behavior in the past but if he kept giving her advice like that and she kept spilling her guts to him, she was going to have a hard time remembering why she had ever disliked him in the first place, not to mention the looks that came with conversation were great…oh who was she kidding? The guy was hot, the looks were smoldering and yes she was a professional and would never ever go _there, _but she wouldn't complain about the looks they shared.

"Klaus, thank you—

"I did it!" The two of them whipped their heads suddenly towards the door to find an excited Henrik coming out of it, a huge grin on his face.

"You alright mate?" Klaus asked concerned, checking him over for any visible signs that he wasn't.

"Yeah Nik, I didn't use my ipod or anything! I have to tell Kol! Can I use your phone?"

"Sure. Calm down though all right? You just gave blood. I can't have you passing out on me as soon as we walk out the door."

"Sorry." He said trying to visibly suppress the excitement radiating off of him.

"Mr. Mikaelson if I could just get you to fill out this paperwork?" Pearl called from behind the main desk.

"Well," Caroline said standing up. "I am no longer needed here. I should get back to work."

"We'll walk you back up." Klaus said also standing up.

"No that's okay. You guys have been here long enough. Henrik congratulations."

"Thanks Caroline."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He wanted to make sure she didn't need to talk more.

"Yeah, thank you for listening." She smiled and began to head back upstairs.

"My pleasure sweetheart," he murmured after her.


	9. You Simply Won't Do

"Henrik?" Henrik?" Klaus called in a louder voice as he walked down the hall of their home towards his brother's bedroom.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked spotting him sitting on his bed, doing up his shoe laces rather slowly. "We'll be late if we don't leave soon."

"All set." The little boy replied, getting up. "Sorry, I'm tired."

Lately, Klaus had been keeping Henrik's physical activity to a minimum and making sure that he went to bed even earlier then his scheduled bedtime. There was no reason for Henrik to feel sluggish, except for his illness, which meant this was real and beginning to take its toll. A thought Klaus had been pretty much avoiding since finding out.

"Alright well let's get going. You can sleep in the car if you want." He said trying to sound nonchalant. There was no sense worrying him with a bunch of questions about how he was feeling. He was going to get enough of those in the next few days already.

They walked down the stairs where Elijah was waiting for them. Today they would be meeting with the organ donor registry and transplant team, who would make their own assessments about Henrik's condition and would then talk them through the process of organ transplants. Unfortunately this "meeting" would take two days of rigorous testing and unrelenting questions. If he'd been stressed by the hour long consults with Caroline, how would he handle two days of this with a team of know it all medical professionals?

Elijah opened his mouth to say something about the time, but Klaus shot him a look that said, "Shut it." Elijah understood it thankfully and simply opened the front door for them in silence. Sometimes Klaus really did love his brother's tact.

It was rare that Klaus and Elijah took Henrik to appointments like this together as one of them usually had to cover the other's absence from work but giving the emotional duress of the appointment, they'd decided having Elijah there as a level headed presence to combat Klaus' temper would probably be best. Klaus knew it was for the better but it bothered him a bit all the same. He wanted to be able to take Henrik on his own and trust that he could withstand the entire consultation without losing his head. The responsible part of him knew though that it would be better if Elijah came.

"_Really Niklaus, what would you do without your big brother to reign in your volatile temper?" _

The voice of his father rang clear in his head as they walked out the door and towards the SUV. Klaus found himself telling the voice to shut up and then cursing himself for paying attention to the voice in his head at all.

The ride to the hospital was relatively quiet, Henrik having fallen asleep almost as soon as they pulled out of the driveway. Elijah and him kept the conversation cordial for the first ten minutes discussing business mostly until they were sure Henrik was deep enough into his sleep that he wouldn't hear them.

"He's already starting to show signs." Elijah remarked from the driver's seat.

"He's starting to show signs of being tired and of constantly being in and out of hospitals, not of a failing liver. When his skin turns yellow, I'll worry." Of course he was already worried but he didn't want to admit that.

"You mean you'll face this." His brother responded, reading between the lines.

"I am facing this Elijah, everyday." Klaus replied tightly.

"I just know that this will effect you more then it will effect the rest of us with you being the official guardian. I want you to make sure you take care of your feelings towards this as well so that when it does become a significant issue, you're in the right state of mind to be there for him."

"You're message is loud and clear brother. _Don't be selfish about this. Don't lose your temper. Keep your head._ I've heard these things all my life, I don't need a reminder."

Elijah was silent for a moment before breaking the awkwardness that had settled between them. "I apologize. I was not trying to sound patronizing."

"You mean you weren't trying to sound like him." Klaus said referring to their father and his constant berating of them.

"Those are your words not mine."

"I'll be fine Elijah. I can handle whatever need be."

"I'm glad to hear it and I know you can, I just want you to know that you are not doing this alone. All of us are here to help. We stick together always. You are not in this with Henrik by yourself."

Xxx

When they reached the hospital a little while later, Klaus got Henrik up without much of a problem. He volunteered to carry him in, but his little brother insisted on walking, saying he was getting too big to be carried around.

After grabbing their overnight bags from the trunk and checking in (both he and Elijah would be staying over night with Henrik in an empty room), they were led into a conference room of sorts where no less then half a dozen people stood ready for them. Klaus felt Henrik grab the back of his sleeve out of nervousness. Klaus had to admit it felt nice to know he still needed his big brother.

Elijah and him took charge right away, shaking hands with everyone in the room and introducing them to Henrik who followed his brothers leads and shook the hands of all the men and women, to the amusement of some of them who returned smiles at the very grownup gesture of a little boy.

They sat and Klaus listened as they were instructed as to whom everyone was. They met a social worker, pediatric transplant coordinator, and a series of transplant surgeons, anesthesiologist, and specialists from cardiology and nutrition. Their names were all starting to run together in Klaus' mind when the next introduction got his attention.

"I'm Isobel Fleming, I'll be your clinical nurse specialist."

"Pardon my interruption," Klaus cut in, holding up his hand to interrupt this most recent introduction, "I was under the impression we would be staying with our original team that came with our pediatrician, the people Henrik's already been working with?" he asked, clarifying.

"You will be." One of the doctors confirmed, which was no help.

"Well then" he continued turning back to Isobel, "Henrik has already been assigned a nurse. They've been working together for months now and I'm in no hurry to change that so it looks like we won't be needing you." Klaus kept his tone pleasant but his message was clear. You're dismissed.

"That's not a problem Mr. Mikaelson. More then likely that nurse will stay on to monitor Henrik when he needs checkups through his pediatrician but Nurse Fleming will be a member of our team."

Oh this would not do. He wanted Caroline. After everything that had gone on between them and her proving that she was exactly the person to understand their needs, he wasn't about to go through all that again with this new nurse and besides, he didn't like the look of her.

"And what qualifies you for this position?" he asked ignoring the doctor who had just spoken and challenging the Fleming woman.

His slightly acidic tone didn't faze her.

"Mr. Mikaelson. I have been working in the field for over a decade. I have my master's degree and have been working with transplant patients for 5 years. I have been the clinical nurse specialist on over 80 cases."

Klaus was non-pulsed by the woman's little speech. "And although that's quite impressive Nurse Fleming, 80 cases doesn't mean you know a thing about this one, or my brothers circumstances. We'll stick with the nurse we have."

"Mr. Mikaelson it's very likely the nurse you have is not properly trained or educated to handle this. You would be putting your brother at risk by having someone under qualified in the position."

"Anything Nurse Forbes may not be able to handle, you can call in your specialist for," he said nodding at Isobel who looked completely taken aback.

They all looked at each other hesitantly as though not sure how to proceed. "If this is a budget problem, I'll personally cover the added expenses." He threw in, hoping that would finish this discussion quickly.

They tried arguing with him a little longer but in the end the doctor's attempts proved fruitless. What Klaus wanted, Klaus got and right now he wanted Caroline for Henrik. Klaus' only stipulation was that Caroline not know it was he who requested her. He might tell her eventually but for now he thought it better she not know how much he had come to respect the way she did her job and balanced her personal life.

Klaus was sitting in the waiting room while Henrik was getting his x-rays done when a coffee appeared in front of his face. He looked up to see the hand holding it belonged to Elijah who was drinking one himself and obviously returned from his caffeine run.

Klaus accepted the coffee and Elijah sat down next to him. Klaus was doing a mental countdown in his head waiting for Elijah. Just as he reached zero Elijah spoke.

"That was quite the show you put on in there earlier. Demanding, was not exactly the first impression I was hoping we would make."

"I felt it best not to give them any false notions about the type of people we are." Klaus smirked.

"The type of person you are."

"Says the man who just last week almost got a sixty year old woman fired for pressing his suit the wrong way."

"I specifically said no pleats-" Elijah protested throwing his hands in the air before realizing his brother was only looking to goad him. Klaus got a perverse sense of glee in getting his brother to lose his cool.

"Why is it so important to you that she be Henrik's nurse?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"She proved herself worthy and capable." He answered simply.

"Only by your standards Niklaus, not by the standards of medical professionals and in this case, their opinion matters more then yours."

"What about the patient's opinion hmm? Henrik adores her Elijah and why should he lose contact with one more person he's grown to care for?"

"A valid point. None the less, I wonder if it's only the patient who has grown to care for her?"

"Don't speak in riddles Elijah. Whatever it is you're hinting at, go ahead and say it."

"I'm suggesting that you've developed feelings for the nurse Niklaus. She is lovely and I rarely hear you talk about anyone with respect and yet lately you've been singing her praises whenever she is brought up in conversation."

It wasn't untrue that Klaus had begun to think more highly of Caroline. They didn't stem from care though as much as mutual respect. He respected anyone who cared for a sick relative. He understood her situation because it was similar to his own and after the conversation they'd had the other day, he knew her loyalty knew no bounds. He could hedge a guess from what she had told him that she looked after her father even when it wasn't the most convenient way to spend her own time. He couldn't help but want to know more about her.

Telling Elijah all that would mean telling him about her father and he was not about to do that. She didn't want people knowing and he would respect that. It didn't mean that he wasn't trying to find out more himself, but he wasn't going to blab the information around. Instead he turned to his brother and looked at him straight on.

"I do not care for her Elijah, I simply respect her as a professional and know Henrik well enough to know he does care for her. I've seen enough nurses to know she is competent and good at her job and that's why I want her. If we're done here, I have a phone call to make."

Getting up he walked to where he could use his cell phone to send a text, leaving Elijah on is own.

**How goes the detective work Watson?**

**Nothing going on atm. I do have a life that doesn't revolve around you Sherlock. I work tomorrow-will resume information gathering then. **

Satisfied, Klaus put his phone away and went back to the waiting room where hopefully Henrik would be finishing up his latest consult and they could move on to the next.

XXX

Caroline walked out of her supervisor's office in a daze. She wasn't exactly too sure what had just happened but as she made her way upstairs to see her Dad, she couldn't help but be really really happy about it.

Her excitement must have been evident because when she walked into her Dad's room he looked particularly pleased at her face.

"Now there's an expression I haven't seen in a while. Come sit." Bill said patting the arm of the chair next to him.

"Hi Daddy. How are you?" she asked going to fill the chair.

"I'm fine. I'm much more interested in how you are. What's with the smile?"

"What I can't smile anymore either?" she asked rolling her eyes, but still grinning none the less.

"Of course you can. Nothing makes me happier then your smile, sweetheart. I would just like to know the cause of it. Did you end up going to yoga?"

She shook her head, "No yoga. I think I just got promoted though."

"Caroline that's wonderful! Tell me everything. What's the promotion for?"

"My boss just asked me if I would like to be the nurse who works with the transplant team for one of my patients. It would mean following through his registration right through to his recovery. From a professional perspective it's an amazing opportunity."

"It sounds like it. Now where did that "I think" come from?"

Caroline shrugged. Trust her father to pick up on a minute detail of her news.

"Well usually they would need a specialist for this kind of thing. Someone with much more experience then I have and a master's degree in the field. It's strange of them to pick me for it, especially when transplant teams have their own nurses on staff."

"You shouldn't doubt yourself honey. Obviously someone thinks you're qualified enough. You excel in everything you do and you've never had a problem proving yourself. Just learn the job and do your best."

"Thanks Daddy." Caroline smiled feeling restored. That was the other thing she could trust her Dad for; to make her feel better. He gave her more confidence then anyone else she knew. Her chest tightened wondering whom she would go to when he was no longer around.

She left her Dad to rest an hour later. The floor was relatively quiet at this time.

Since she hadn't seen one of her Dad's nurses around today but was curious about how his vitals were holding up (he had looked a little worse for wear despite his good mood), she figured she'd slip into the office and check his chart on the computer for his morning update.

Walking into the office, Caroline was surprised to see Katherine Pierce in there with her back to her, reading a chart of her own. Since Katherine worked in geriatrics, it wasn't exactly strange to see her on the floor but it wasn't really the norm either.

She must have heard Caroline come in behind her because without turning around she said; "I'll be out of here in a sec."

"No problem." Caroline responded easily coming up to lean against the filing cabinet behind Katherine while she waited for her to finish.

Caroline's voice must have caught her attention because Katherine turned around looking like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Something about her expression had Caroline's eyes automatically flickering to the screen behind her where she could swear she saw her father's name at the top of the page before Katherine hurriedly turned back and closed the tab.

"Well I'll be off." She said getting up. "I have a shift that start in five so I should really get going. Good seeing you Caroline, say hi to Klaus for me…" she continued to ramble as she backed out of the room hastily, further making Caroline even more suspicious.

As soon as she left the office Caroline moved to the computer and reopened the last closed tab on the screen where sure enough her Dad's chart popped up. Caroline knew Katherine had nothing to do with her Dad's health care and she had nothing to do with her. The only connection the two of them shared was a mutual friendship with who she was now going to rename the asshole.

With that Caroline set off to find her soon to be ex-friend and give him a piece of her mind.

XXX

Klaus came out of the room Henrik was in on day two of the never-ending appointment from hell that he and Elijah were still stuck at. Klaus had never been asked so many questions, patronized, and all around annoyed as much as he had been the last two days. If they weren't asking him about Henrik's diet then they were asking them family history of illness. When they weren't doing that, him and Elijah were sitting through what was as close to a therapy session as he was ever going to get with their new "councilor" and social worker.

A clacking pair of heels caught his attention and he turned to find a casually dressed Caroline strutting quickly down the hall with what looked like a hell of a lot of purpose towards him, "Caroline what a welcome surprise." He greeted, a smile coming to his face.

Klaus realized a moment to late that her purpose was to poke him roughly in the chest as she practically tackled him over. "Why is Katherine Pierce looking into my father, and do not play dumb with me?" she all but hissed at him.

Stepping back from her surprisingly strong finger, he looked her right in the eye as he responded, "Because I asked her too."

"And the reason for that would be?" she asked tapping her foot.

"I wanted to know more about you and your life."

"And you couldn't have just asked me?"

"You're not very forthcoming with the details and this way was easier."

"Easier for what? What could you possibly need to know? Are you still mad at me for switching with Lexi and you're trying to somehow get back at me because if you are you have another thing coming Klaus Mikaelson!"

Nothing he was saying seemed to ease her; actually she was just getting angrier. "If you would allow me to explain love—"

"Don't love me and explain what? How you have the world's biggest trust issues and you resort to spying on the ill as a way to gain information to use against the people who care about them!"

Okay no that was definitely not what he was trying to do nor would he ever. "Caroline, no you have this all wrong."

She was about to respond that the only thing she was wrong about was him when Elijah's voice rang out behind them. "Ah the woman of the hour." He said warmly as he approached them to stand next to Klaus.

"Um hi Elijah," she sighed trying to instantly calm herself. "Sorry, woman of the hour?"

"Yes you've been causing quite the stir." He smiled.

"Oh this," she said gesturing to her and Klaus. "I don't usually act like this but you're brother seems to bring out the worst in me. I was actually just about to leave."

"No, not this. I think everyone is used to your little spats by now." He said with another smile, the heat rising to Caroline's cheeks. "I was actually referring to your services being in such high demand that the organ donor team has had to reassign one of their nurses in favor of you."

Klaus kept his eyes trained on her, wanting to see her reaction when she realized he was the reason behind her promotion of sorts. He hadn't planned on her finding out like this but given how angry she was, it might be just what she needed to hear, so he could get back in her good graces.

"Oh yeah I guess you guys would hear about that with it being Henrik and all. I didn't think they were replacing anyone though, I just figured they must have had some scheduling issue with their own nurse and I was a last resort because I had case history with you."

Elijah chuckled. "You were actually first choice in my brother's mind for that reason, far from last resort."

"Wait, you're telling me you two organized this?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes, well Niklaus did. He was quite adamant the only nurse allowed near Henrik be you. It took a little negotiating but we worked it out with the doctors. That is if you accepted. You did accept didn't you?"

She didn't respond. Her eyes had gotten even bigger and shot to Klaus' for confirmation. He only nodded and gave her a small victorious smile. He was delighted that she was struggling to keep a smile off her face as she shook her head at him. Elijah who also read the shock on her face excused himself quickly thereafter as he had no desire to be in the crossfire between these two given their history of fights and what he had just walked into not moments earlier.

Whatever excuse he gave before leaving was barely heard by Caroline as her and Klaus continued to stare at each other, him challenging her with his eyes to keep ranting at him and her doing her best to try and come up with a response to wipe the smugness off his cute face.

When Elijah was out of earshot he spoke.

"I'm sorry love what were you saying about me not trusting you?" he asked innocently, cocking his head slightly.

Caroline took a deep breath to compose, reminding herself that above all else she was a professional and her response had to reflect that.

"Is that true?" she asked in a much calmer voice then he anticipated from her.

"I feel as though we've come too far to turn back now. Plus Henrik already established he expects you to always be on our team. I felt this fell into that category."

"That doesn't do anything to explain why you're spying on me and my family. You would think that you would have some modicum of trust in me if you want me for this job."

"I asked for you to be Henrik's nurse. I do trust you Caroline. You have no idea how much but I don't like being at a disadvantage with you, it's not how I operate. You're going to know everything about my family and me. Even more then you already know and it seems only fair I should get to know about you and yours.

"Klaus," she said rubbing her temples in frustration. "Despite everything that you've done to warrant a different reaction I actually want to be your friend. I like your family and I really like working with Henrik. I would be honored to work on his transplant team."

"Well then that's settled-"

"That being said," she continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I can't be your friend or even Henrik's nurse if you don't change your behavior. I am not someone under investigation. If you want to know something then you need to **ask me**," she said emphasizing the last words, "Not send your girlfriend in to invade mine and my father's privacy and gather information like I'm some criminal."

"I didn't know if you would tell me what I wanted to know." He said quietly. He did feel guilty for how this had all played out. He would be furious if the situation had been reversed but he never thought she'd find out. He was going to have a serious talk with Katherine.

"I like the people I work with to be separated from my personal life. It helps me compartmentalize, but if there's something you feel you simply can't live without knowing, I will tell you… If you ask nicely and possibly buy me more coffee." She added.

Klaus threw his head back laughing. She really was too easily won over by caffeine. "I'll go get you a coffee right now if it means you'll forgive me." He needed an excuse to leave the hospital for a moment anyway but first he had a message to send to someone.

She nodded eagerly at him. "You get coffee. I'm going to sit with Henrik and meet some of the other doctors. And I want a venti!" She called as he walked away smiling.

When he got to the end of the hall he shot a text to his soon to be former spy.

**We need to talk**

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I just moved to the U.K and have been kind of busy. Not too sure how I felt about this one, but let me know what you think! Cheers!


End file.
